Story of My Life
by Prihnex
Summary: Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking “normal” guy who is always calm and collected. Can this relationship last? Maybe less than a month everyone says…
1. Day 1

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others._

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yupo Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

**801: T.T Once again I have made up a completely crappy summary. Oh well… must continue typing…! -Determined face- **

**TEWG: -PATS 801- DON' WORRY. IT'LL BE GOOD… **

**801: Says you!! –cries- Remember! This story will be from Sora's POV (Point of View) all the time! Except for the specials! **

**TEWG: 03-06-08 20:27 (8:27 PM) **

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner**

**Time: Place**

_(Note)_

_Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs that are mentioned_

_

* * *

_**Before Home Room: School**

I sighed. I always loathed going to school. _'Haha! I learned that word in 7th!' _I, the optimist, thought. See whenever I had depressing thoughts I'd think of the good things in life and when I couldn't I'd wallow in my own sorrow or cut myself although I could only do it once a week since I was a slow healer… well not really as my friends had said. For example; if I had a bruise or cut or anything it would be completely healed by day three, sometimes it wouldn't even leave a mark. If it did it would leave one so invisible you'd have to squint or focus on it long enough to notice it.

Opening the school doors I automatically saw the school hall monitor. I don't really know her name just that she had red hair and violet eyes. "You're late," She said without looking up from her papers. "Umm… yeah," I responded nervously. I was always afraid of redheaded girls. Guys, I wasn't afraid of, but girls were a different story. Especially this one. I just… hated her for some reason.

"Go to class." She said, "You're lucky it's still Homeroom." I nodded and sped-walked to the main building. I was actually surprised I managed to avoid the curious gazes of the only guy class that was always open.

I kept a frown on my face. I could feel it. I'm not happy. This calls for candy! See that's another thing about me. I have to eat candy every day or else I'd be depressed. It may not be healthy but at least I wouldn't be a broken doll.

I walked towards the guy's restroom and entered a stall. I pulled out my iPod, in its case, and pressed the center button on the kanji characters of "Shuffle Songs". The song _**"Cradle of Love"** _by Billy Idol came up. _'Huh. That's weird…'_ That song rarely popped up. The only times it came up was when something having to deal with love came. Mah iPod was physic! _'Maybe someone will get together with someone today'_ I thought and looked at the rectangle mirror in the iPod case.

I pulled out the black pencil eyeliner and dragged it underneath me eyes. Satisfied, I pulled out my mascara and pulled a piece of toilet paper from its holder. I always made such a mess with mascara but, hey, I liked it. I dragged it on my right eyelash then my left. I always pinched my eyelashes afterwards so some of the access could go where I missed and it would be equal. There was a lot of access mascara on my thumb and index finger and wiped it on the T.P. _'I wonder if other girls do the same thing as me,'_ I thought. I always talk to myself and when I catch myself I'd scoff at myself.

Hey wait, right now I'm talking to myself! Uh-oh. Here I come.

**What the hell do you think you're doing?! **

'_Nothin','_ I responded to myself.

**You're talking to yourself! **

'_No I'm not!' _

**Yes you are! **

'_No, you got it all wrong!' _

**What are doing right now? **

_'…'_ Ladies and gentlemen it has now been proven you _can_ out-smart yourself.

Myself left and I sighed. I always stopped bugging myself when I admitted defeat or got bored.

_**Four seasons,  
**__**Four, four seasons  
**_**_Four seasons  
Four, four seasons  
__Stay with me _**

Huh. When did _**'Four Seasons** come up?_**_'_ **When I get too entranced into something I completely forget about the outside world.

I blinked. Crap. Home room will end soon. Sure I can check what time it is by checking my iPod but I had to hide my bruises first! I pulled out a 'blush' or whatever those girls called it. I just knew it covered my bruises perfectly. There was a small bruise on my right eyebrow and another on the bottom of my left eye. I scowled and put the blush on.

After I applied the damn thing I looked good as new. I was about to leave when I reminded myself of candy. Right. I took out a Starburst, a Sweet tart, and a chocolate mint.

Finally I exited the bathroom. No, my earphones weren't still plugged in. I don't want it taken away.

I stood waiting in front of my Home room class. God, I don't want to go in. What if something's wrong with me? What if they laugh, for a reason unknown to me? Why am I always nervous going into my Home room class?

I knocked trice and waited five seconds. My friend, Tidus, opened the door. He was wearing what he always wore. Orange shorts, with one side longer than the other, and a white shirt with a yellow vest. Sure it may have looked bad on anyone else but, on him, it fitted. We did have to wear uniform though. But Tidus never was one to obey the rules.

The uniform consisted of a white collard shirt and jeans. If you asked me I'd say we looked like military students just waiting to go to war.

He smiled, turned, and walked calmly back to his seat. I followed right after him. I sat right in front of him anyway. The other kids didn't seem to care and continued talking. Only one girl actually had a book out. Just by looking at her you could tell she was a prep and nice. But then again judging people was not something I always did.

I turned around to face Tidus. He had his 'Love Notebook' out. He always shared it with his girlfriend, Yuna. They wrote who-knows-what and poems. Tidus's poems were I'd-Die-Without-You poems but Yuna's were directly of Love.

"So what's new?" I asked. I glanced up at the clock, five minutes left of Home room.

"Nothin'," He responded, still writing. "What are you writing now?" I asked.

"Somethin'," He blushed.

"Is it about your _girlfriend_?" I dragged the word girlfriend to make him blush harder. It was fun messing with him.

"Y-yeah."

"'Bout what?"

"…" He didn't respond.

"Mm-hmm." I smiled and turned around again. I've always wanted to make him so embarrassed he'd faint but unfortunately I don't think I'd ever see the day. So sad.

**

* * *

1st Period: English: In the Middle of Home Room and English**

I stood, with all of the other students and left. Since me and Tidus had the same classes together, I waited for him. He was always the last to come out cause he had to put away all of his stuff. I saw a note, maybe a poem, in his hand. "Another love poem for you girlfriend?" I smirked. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. Note the small blush on his face. Tidus was just too emotional.

When we got half-way to our 1st period class, we were glomped by two people. We could automatically tell who it was. It was Demyx Mizu and Selphie Tilmitt. They were the first two to ever glomp us before anyone else could.

"Hi!Howareyoutwodoing?" Demyx asked. He was obviously on a sugar high. I sometimes envied him. No matter how much candy I eat I never get on a Candy High. Maybe it's because I already eat so many sweets daily and I'm just immune now? I love my sweet tooth though!

We talked quickly for two minutes before Tidus had to go to his girlfriends next period, which was Gym, to hand her the 'Love Note'. We searched and immediately spotted her. How hard was it to find a short cut brown haired girl, who had a very unique hairstyle, with a blue and green eye talking next to a gothic-emo-punk and a hyperactive looking girl who you could easily spot even if she was in a banana stack?

I waved 'hi' to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Tidus gave her his note and we were on our way, easy as that.

**

* * *

1st: English: English**

Our first period sucked. But at least me and Tidus (we sat next to each other) entertained ourselves by playing 'Footsies' again.

**

* * *

4th: Music **

Fourth period, again it was boring but at least I got to hang with Roxas. Me and him were so alike it was a wonder we weren't twins. Though people did say that a lot.

**

* * *

Break**

Finally! Break! I walked out of the Horrid Room of Doom (music room) and went to my hang out. It was perfect. Two trees for shade, a trashcan, benches, and a drinking fountain.

Not long after I got there my friends started coming in. It also wasn't very long before we started joking around and playing with each other.

**

* * *

2nd Period: Algebra 1**

As soon as the bell rang signaling for second period I laughed sadistically. I couldn't wait to see Riku! He only visited us (my friends and me) whenever he wanted to. I chuckled as yesterdays horrid memory came in mind.

I had literally squeezed Riku's head and hugged him to oblivion! Hahahah!!1!!111! Wait why did I put ones in my mind? Oh well, I remembered Riku gasping, his face flushed. I managed to squeeze all the blood out of his head! Yay! I remember the normally quiet boy, who sits in back of me laughing. That was rare. Lexaeus was never one to smile and laugh. I also remember Pence, Riku's friend, laughing also at my goofiness and Riku's misfortune. I wonder what I'll do to Riku today…?

Sure Riku and I were best friends but now we were more like friends, no, more like acquaintances. When I turned 11, and Riku was 12, we stopped hanging around each other as much as we used to and eventually stopped talking to each other. It was great to have my friend back! I smiled and thought of new ways to 'punish' Riku for stopping being my friend.

When I got in the classroom I saw at least five seats taken. Hmm…Riku's not here yet. I pouted and sat down in my seat with Lexaeus following behind me.

We talked for maybe two minutes when the bell rang I didn't even notice other students come in. After the teacher finished his long boring speech about life, it mostly took 30 minutes of class so no one really complained and he didn't give these speeches rarely so that was a bonus, but whenever he finished I always got sleepy. I can't get sleepy or else I'd get depressed. That wouldn't be good.

I turned around again and talked to Lex again. I liked talking to him. He was an anime fan and he let me borrow his manga. He one time bought me a manga; I had to pay him back. Bastard.

I felt two hands cover my eyes and I smiled. I recognize those hands anywhere. Soft but not too soft. The gloves kinda gave it away also.

"Riku!" I squealed. The two hands came off and I faced aquamarine eyes. "Cheater," He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Liar," I responded. He chuckled and the four of us, me, Riku, Pence, and Lex, talked the whole period. Lexaeus kept getting more and quieter, so, as my responsibility, I had to make him, and the rest of the guys, laugh by making small jokes. I can be quite funny and I don't even know it.

**

* * *

5th Period: History **

Uh-oh fifth period. I walked with Pence and Lex as we walked to our History class. I took off my black sweater and stuffed it in my bag. Our teacher didn't like the color black much so she made us get rid of it or we'd be suspended. Maybe she was afraid of the color? Nah. That'd be stupid since she sometimes wears the color black herself.

Pence never learned. He just refused to take off his black sweater which made him get in trouble with the teacher and he'd have to get his sweater back after school.

I know Pence has a crush on me but I still talk to him and sometimes come onto him, in a friendly manner of course. Was I leading him on?

**

* * *

Lunch**

Yay! OMG! LUNCH!! Food! I almost drooled. God, I'm hungry. I only had a bun yesterday. No not the hamburger one. The one that had white or brown stuff on it. I'm not that good with explaining these things.

This is what I always do at Lunch and at Break, I'd bug my friends for food. I was deemed the 'fatty' of the group and my sweater and baggy pants didn't help. But you'd be surprised at how actually thin I looked without them.

"Sora!" I turned my head from talking with Cloud and face Riku and Pence. They were sitting on a bench away from me and I walked towards them. I stood next to Riku, since he was the closest, and smiled nervously. "Yeah?" There was an awkward silence. I smiled again. A gay baby was just born! Yay! I made history! See there's this rumor I heard once that said every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby was just born.

"Sit," Pence patted at the middle of the bench, where no one was sitting at and I sat down.

Oh, I could tell something BIG was gonna happen. I looked from Riku to Pence to Riku again. Pence looked away and Riku stared me right in the eyes.

"I like you," Riku confessed.

I blinked and blushed. Whoa. I was not expecting that.

"So?" Riku asked hopefully. I didn't look at him. I didn't know what to do. Do I get with him? Yes or no? I started thinking about what people started saying. I had nothing. I stopped shaking slightly out of nervousness and looked back at him.

I swallowed, "Alright let's try it," I even shocked myself. Sometimes when I couldn't do something by myself I let my body do it, so I attached myself to his right arm when I confessed it. I only liked Riku as a friend and him just suddenly saying that… ah I don't care I'm bi and I wanted a boyfriend… Erm did that sound possessive?

A bit of an awkward silence passed. Another gay ba- oh I'm too embarrassed to say it. I remembered Pence and looked back; he was talking to some girl.

"Umm…" Riku mumbled. I couldn't blame him. Maybe he-

He looked me straight in the eyes again. There was a blush on his face and his eyes twinkled. "Do you know how nervous I was?" I smiled again and hugged him. "Now you don't have to worry," I said.

He nodded and hugged me back. The bell rang I had science next. I remember him going the same direction as me and we went. We didn't hold hands but we talked. And that was good too right?

"So…um…I didn't have enough time to tell my friends about you but tomorrow I'll tell them, k?" I chewed my lip and he nodded. When we reached my class we hugged and that was it for then.

**

* * *

3rd Period: Science**

Let's just say if I were to tell you about this class you're eyes would be twitching with boredom!

**

* * *

6th Period: P.E. **

Ugh. Oh-no. PE. My almost hated subject. I had to take off all of my accessories and my armguards, which covered my cuts, too. I was always afraid that the teachers might catch me and send me for counseling. Ugh.

When I entered the gym lockers Demyx, my partner, immediately decided to cling onto me. I had to walk around with him practically on my back. The other guys didn't really care. They were all used to it by now, I guess. When we reached our locker Demyx jumped off of me and turned the knob carefully to the right combination and opened it. We immediately cracked jokes to see who was funnier. Of course I won. I didn't want Demyx to pay attention to the self-harm so I had to distract him. Although he did know about the cutting, he strongly disagreed about it.

Riku had the same period as P.E. as me. We had to run 4 miles in thirty minutes. I always got 3 miles done. But since Riku was great; he always got ran more distance then me. He always ran 5 miles, more or less. Meany.

* * *

When me, Paine, Demyx, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey walked around, we could choose between walking or basketball and I didn't feel like getting my hands dirty, I told them all that I was going out with Riku. They all seemed surprised but smiled nonetheless. I couldn't help but grin myself. They were all supporters! Yay!

By the time we walked around the whole field at least three times, Riku stopped playing basketball and joined us. I thought my friends were there with me but no they decided to ditch me! I pouted and Riku ruffled my hair.

"What's wrong with you?" He chuckled.

"My friends ditched me." I grumbled.

He looked around and saw my friends walking at fast pace away from us. "Hmm…" I looked up at him. He was a head taller than me.

"Just stick with me till they come again alright?" He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked pouting even more. I'm not happy about my friends' betrayal.

"Nothin'."

My pout died and was replaced by a smile. I felt warmth in my stomach. I knew that feeling. I really… did like Riku.

We walked around the field once just talking. Our hands brushed against each others once or twice but we never held each other.

Suddenly Riku smile turned to a frown and he stared at me. I blushed a bit and felt so vulnerable. I hardly felt that emotion.

"Sora?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked looking at his pale chin. I didn't want to look at his eyes right now. "Let me see your arms." He commanded. I looked down at my feet and showed him my left arm. That was smart. I didn't cut my left.

"Now the other."

I blushed nervously and showed him my right. Crap. I had at least three suicidal looking cuts and other Not-So-Deep-But-Still-On-Top-Of-My-Veins cuts. Riku nodded and put my arm down. I wonder what he thought?

**

* * *

22:52 (10:52 PM): Home**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ I thought. There was a safety pin in my hand. I had lost my five other razors and now I have none because of them. But this safety pin was sharp and left satisfying cuts so I was okay with it; it is my favorite after all.

I sat on my bed, cross-legged. I brought the needle on my skin and dragged it down. It left a wonderful aftershock. I hid my safety pin back in my favorite teddy bears tag. It was black with bright yellow scary eyes. I called him Shadow. He was one of a kind! He was very rare, only few are left in the world!

'_I wonder what Riku would say if he saw my new cuts'_ I wondered before I lied back down on my bed and curled into a fetal position. I didn't have a pillow anymore so I used one of my very large yet comfortable teddy bears. I groaned a little and put my dark blue covers on my body. Ah nice and warm. Shadow was pressed tightly to my chest as I cuddled him. I closed my eyes and less than what seemed like a minute, sleep overcame me and I closed my eyes to sleep.

**

* * *

801: Ah I finished in one day 03-06-08 11:19 PM.**

**TEWG: JUST START WORKING ON THE OTHER FF'S. **

**801: As soon as I finish the next chapter of this down and then the next. **


	2. Day 2

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others._

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yup. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

**801: This is the second day! I think it would be much more longer than the first and a lot of info leaked out but who cares? This is "Story of My Life". **

**TEWG: STARTED ON 03-07-08 18:26 (6:26 PM) **

**801: Oh and I'm sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter but I was in a rush and if there's any in here too, I'm sorry but I need to rush. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner**

**Place: Time**

_(Note)_

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs that are mentioned.

_**WARNING: RIKUSORA FLUFF!! **_

**  


* * *

School: Home Room  
**

Once again, I am late for Homeroom. I saw that redheaded girl again on her Hall Monitor desk again. Man she freaks me out. "You're late again," She frowned. I nodded and left. I just wanted to get away from her!

This time I looked right into the all guys' room. At least three guys were staring at me. I blushed and looked down. I can be too shy for my own good!

**  


* * *

School: 4th Period: Music  
**

Before I even went inside my HR class, the bell rang. I stuck out my tongue at nothing and walked to my usual spot, next to the gym to wait for Tidus so we could talk 'till Roxas came. After a little while Tidus came towards me and we talked for a little while. The only person I really hung out with was Roxas so I waited for him every time it was 4th period. When Roxas came I waved at Tidus goodbye and me and Roxas went to our 4th together.

Instead of playing guitar, we watched a movie. I blushed and laughed and saw some things my sensitive "innocent" mind shouldn't have. Roxas didn't seem to care since he seen that movie trice with his two month old boyfriend, Axel.

The movie was… "Super Bad"_(1)_

**

* * *

School: Break**

Ah… Break… food…

I was too caught up in my thoughts of warm food I didn't realize Riku in front of me laughing and waving his hand in my face. I gasped in shock and put a hand over my heart. I blinked when I realized who he was. "Ri-Ri!" I squealed and hugged him. He hugged my waist and pulled us apart. He smiled at me. I love his smile. It's so pretty and it makes him look handsomer than he really is!

We sat down on our bench, the one we got together on, and saw my friends come. They started telling jokes and acting really funny and I couldn't help but laugh and lean into Riku. Riku couldn't help but laugh too. It felt good with Riku accepting my new friends. My friends got tired and sat down at another bench to talk, leaving me and Riku alone. It was a bit awkward afterwards, I was too shy to talk to Riku about stuff, so I went to look at Zexion and Demyx. Demyx was in Zexion's arms, he looked really happy and Zexion glared at anyone that tried to go near them. I felt a hand grab mine and I blushed and looked at Riku. He had a small blush on him and was smiling.

He looked as if he was about to kiss me, where? I don't know since I turned away and saw my 5th teachers' sister. They both apposed the color black. I quickly detached myself from Riku and took off my sweater, leaving only my black armguards, chains, and plastic black thin bracelet's.

I had one armguard halfway from my elbow to below my wrist on my left arm. My chain and my plastic black bracelets were on my right.

I stuffed my sweater in my bag and shivered at the cold. Riku was looking at me strangely. "It's that lady," I whispered, "She always takes away my sweater since it's black or something."

Riku looked up and saw the middle-aged lady turn to stare at us. Whoo, I was quick and lucky!

What Riku did next made me blush and caught me completely off guard. He took off his silver blue jacket and put it on my shoulders. I looked up and he smiled again, "I don't want you getting a cold," He explained, "You could give it back after school if ya want." I nodded and put my arms through the sleeves. I hugged it and inhaled. It smelt like Riku. Like the ocean, autumn, and cologne. I think it was the new product, "Bod" was it? Ah whatever it smelt good _(2)._ I leaned on him. I felt more comfortable at this boy on boy relationship. Not that we were starting to have sex any time soon. I enjoy the fact that I'm a virgin, thank you very much.

I looked at his arms around me they were sooo muscular. So hard yet soft.

Then the damn bell rang. Damn. It was just getting good. Riku walked me to my 5th period class and we hugged goodbye. When he left I had to shake the thoughts of us kissing. French.

**  


* * *

School: Lunch  
**

Ah Lunch. Maybe I can force my friends into feeding me? When I got there I begged and begged my friends for food, who were Roxas, Cloud, Demyx, Hayner, and many others but they were my main and best, I got food after a while. Though, with the sweater on, it was kinda hard to grab the offered food/candy.

I managed to get three Gummy Bears, a handful of Corn Nuts, and a waterfall from my friends' Gatorade. That should last for five hours or something maybe less, depending if I move around a lot.

Well anyways! When Riku was wearing his sweater, it looked perfect but on me it was extremely baggy. The damn sleeves went at least five inches past my fingertips and the sweater didn't stop until it was below my ass and it hung a little off of my shoulder, even with the zipper!

My friends saw me struggling with the sweater and laughed at me.

"Aww," Cloud cooed, "Look at little Baby Virgin Sora. He can't fit into his bigger, muscular boyfriend's big sweater!?"

I blushed and glared at him. Roxas laughed at me and pinched my cheek. I yelped a little and he let go. It hurt. "Your glares are so cute they're not even deadly!" Roxas teased me, "Well maybe yeah, if you can die by looking at something so cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm handsome!" I stated proudly. Boys weren't cute. They were handsome. It's true!

"If handsome is for boys, what's for girls?" Demyx asked me. He was grinning and I grinned back at him, "Beautiful, gorgeous, cute, hot, pretty, lovely, dazzling," I paused. "The list goes on, I guess."

"Sora?" Hayner looked up at me and reached his hand to my wrist and tugged me to his lap. He started feeding me a Corn Nut one by one so I didn't resist. He was comfortable anyways. I leaned back on him and he placed his chin on my right shoulder.

"You just described yourself," Hayner whispered in my ear before he licked it.

I yelped in embarrassment and jumped out of his lap. "What the hell, Hayner?!" I yelled, embarrassed. My ears were sensitive.  
Hayner only laughed at me and pointed, "Look, he's all red."

I pouted and crossed my arms, "You guys love torturing me, don't you?"

"You got together with Riku, didn't you?" Cloud asked. I nodded slowly before I gasped, "Oh right. Yeah, I did. Sorry I forgot."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "You forgot about getting with your own boyfriend which was one day ago?" I shook my head. "No. I was just being made fun of by my friends, begging for food, being molested and being embarrassed to remember," I said dully.

"Where're your guys?" I asked them. My turn to embarrass them. Just like how I expected, Roxas, Cloud, and Demyx's cheeks turned a light pink. "Shut up!" They yelled at me. I whimpered and smiled. It was kinda funny and scary.

Almost like they knew we were talking about them, Leon, Zexion, Axel, and Seifer came over. Immediately Cloud and Roxas hugged and kissed their boyfriends. "Aww..." I cooed with Hayner.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Riku. "Riku!" I squealed and hugged him. Those Gummy Bears really help my mood and Corn Nuts with Gatorade kinda made me feel a bit fuzzy. I couldn't stop talking, I guess I'm on Sugar High? Well anyways I remember I was talking so fast about nothing that I sometimes didn't even know what I was saying.

Then Seifer, yes he is my friend, pushed me to the ground to shut me up. It worked. I fell off the bench, yelping and landed on my back. The wind got knocked out of me temporarily and I pulled myself back up to the bench and sat down. Seifer must have not gotten the news about me and Riku getting together since Riku glared at him and was about to stand up to maybe beat him up but I held him down. I was much stronger than I looked.

Don't let the thin arms, legs, wrists, and body deceive you! After all, don't judge a book by its cover.

Roxas, Hayner, and Demyx were yelling, "Go, Sora, go!", "Hit him!", and "Kick him!". Cloud was probably still making out with Leon. We, one time, timed them to see how long they could actually kiss without coming up for air and the two lasted three minutes! Well actually more like four but Leon grabbed Cloud's ass and Cloud flinched and gasped.

I decided to kick him. I eyed his stomach and smiled. Perfect. I raised my foot, still sitting, and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He yelled and went down. I blushed, that was the second time I've ever hit a guy there! But this one was an accident. Seifer slowly got up and pretended to be alright. "Didn't… hurt." He twitched. "Mm-hmm." I hummed. Like I was going to believe that. He left after that and I looked at Riku. He looked a bit proud, I guess. I held his hand again and leaned a little on him. Riku's head was placed on mine and we both sighed. The cold temperature wasn't going to ruin this!

After a little while Riku took his head off of mine, "You won't kick me there right?" He joked. "'Course not. I was actually aiming for his stomach but since I was sitting down, I hit his… you know…" I could never say those private words.

"Balls?" Riku guessed. He knew it was that since I blushed and snuggled more into him. "But you are alright, right?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and felt warm inside. Riku's so caring.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," I tilted my head up, "Can I borrow a dollar?"

"For what?" Riku asked me. "I need it just in case if I owe money to the library." I answered truthfully. That book has been waiting for me for about a week and I needed to grab it. "Sure." He said. He pulled out his black wallet and gave me a dollar. But something caught my eye. "Hey what's that?" I asked pointing. "What?" He asked with a blush. Why was he embarrassed?

"That." I reached in and grabbed the blue square.

It was a condom.

I blushed and gave it back. "Always have to have protection," He said. I nodded but before he closed it another thing caught my eye. "What's that?" I pulled the condom out again and read the word "lubrication"

"What does lubrication mean Riku?" I asked innocently. Riku scratched his head a little, "Umm… it means it won't hurt me when I put it on and it won't hurt you… much." I blushed, nodded, and placed it back.

"If you don't like it plain, I have a banana flavored one at home." He grinned at my blush.

Beep beep beep

Argh! Stupid bell!

**  


* * *

School: 6th Period: P.E.  
**

I was red out of embarrassment. I felt like getting shot in the head. My friends were making fun of me for having a boyfriend. They were making jokes about Riku not wearing a condom and if Riku pinned me to my or his bed yet. Apparently they overheard us and the "condom" thing. Stupid teenage hormonal friends!

**  


* * *

After School: School Gates**

After school: the best time and yet the worst.

I waited with my friend Bullshi- I mean Wakka. Hey, he called my Gay-Ass so I call him Bullship. Not bull… you know… poop. I can't say bad words either.

I had no idea where Mrs. Maleficent's class was so I waited by the stairs with Wakka. Mrs. Maleficent teached music. She was excellent in drums more than anything though. "He's not here," I pouted, "Who?" Wakka asked. Oh right I haven't told him I'm with Riku. "My boyfriend, Riku." Wakka gapped. "Riku?! As in Riku, Riku? Riku Mr. Popular, ya?" I nodded. "Wow you got a catch there Gay-Ass, ya."

We waited for a little more but then we started leaving. Maybe he took the other stairs? "He does have drumming lessons after school, ya." Wakka said. I looked up at him. Wakka was at least three or four inches taller than me but Riku was taller then him still. "I didn't know Riku had drumming lessons." I mumbled. "He also has guitar lessons." I groaned I knew so little about him! But I'm with him right? There's plenty of time to learn more about him!

Who knew so many things can change about a single person on such an short amount of time?

While we walked through the hall I quickly changed out of my school uniform shirt to reveal a black tight T-shirt. I placed my sweater on and then Riku's. I do like his smell after all.

"Hey Wakka?" I asked, he looked down at me. "Do you mind if you walk me to the library? I have to get a book and order another." "Sure, ya." He responded.

We exited the building and walked for at least two or three minutes and stopped to see a blonde lady with a hat in front of her. She was holding a white poster of a baby. He looked really young. Maybe a few months old. People were gathered around her.

"…please donate something. He left us and we really need help. Please at least a dollar or something?" She begged. I took pity on her but I had no money. I looked at Wakka; he had placed a dollar in the black hat and someone with a muscular hand as well. I remembered that hand and those black gloves immediately. Riku.

He walked towards me and I hurriedly took off his sweater and put it in his arms. "I thought you had drumming lessons or I thought you went home already!" I stammered. He just waved me off and put his sweater on himself.

"Where are you two going?" He asked. "Library," We answered at the same time but Wakka placed his "ya" at the end. "Are you going to the park afterwards again?" He asked Wakka. Wakka nodded and I followed the much taller people to the library.

I had to get the book "Behind the Attic Walls" about some girl or something. I've never read it. I checked it out and it turned out I had to owe 1.25. I gave the librarian a dollar and asked Wakka for a quarter, thankfully he had one. I paid it and then we went over to the place, in the back, to place an order for a book, obviously. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Wakka to bump into me. "Sora?" He followed my gaze. It was that redheaded girl! What was she doing here? I took a step back and made Wakka move back as well. "Sora, something wrong?" Riku asked behind me. "I-I don't like redhead's very much." I whispered. It_ was_ a library.

"What book do you need?" Riku asked, "Cat in Glass" I answered he nodded and I gave him my library card. He was talking to that redhead. I shivered. I really have no idea why I'm afraid of them.

Riku came after five minutes and said "alright it'll be here in about a week." I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks." He didn't hug me back and I pulled back he was staring at something. Me and Wakka followed his gaze. It landed on a yellow magazine with a half-naked girl on the cover. She was only wearing a black bra and panties. Can they allow that in here?! And if that wasn't enough on the cover in black bold letters were the words "SEX TIPS: HOW TO SATISFY HIM IN BED" _(3)_. I blushed and joked, "Maybe I should get that." Riku blushed a little and I laughed quietly.

After we left we went to the park not too far away from the library. When we got there we sat on a bench and there was silence. "So… what do you usually do here, Wakka?" I asked, not knowing what to do here.

"Mm… we talk, ya. Then we play… talk and play then we leave, ya." I sweat dropped. I didn't feel like playing.

Riku unzipped his back pack and pulled out four white drumsticks and his PSP. Riku started playing music with it and he gave us all one drum stick and left a spare on the table. We started making shapes with them. I made a square, Wakka made a triangle, and Riku just drummed a little with one stick.

"Imagine we make a circle, ya?" We laughed. "Yeah we could just bend wood and make one!" I laughed. "Actually there is such thing as flexible drumsticks." Riku grinned. "Really?" I asked, I never knew that. "Yeah." He confirmed. I trusted Riku. I don't think he'd ever lie to me.

We started talking and making jokes and before we knew it we were talking about death and heart attacks.

"Wait…" I said, "When did we start talking about death?" They shrugged and Riku sat behind me and pulled me closer. I just smiled.

Another awkward silence. I couldn't help it I just had to say it, "You know…" I said slowly, "I heard that every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby was just born." Then there was an awkward silence for about ten seconds when Wakka laughed, "We just made a gay baby!"

I stared at Riku's PSP in front of me. A familiar tune came up. "Hey I know this song!" I gasped, "I've been searching for it! What's it called?" I asked my boyfriend. Great I just embarrassed myself.

"'**_Tears Don't Fall'_** by Bullet for My Valentine" Riku answered shrugging.

I nodded and remembered to get that song off of LimeWire PRO. If they didn't disconnect me, of course. "What time is it, ya?" Wakka asked. Riku picked up his PSP and pressed a button. "4:03." "Crap I gotta go, ya." Wakka grabbed his back pack and ran off, "Need to meet Selphie at her house, ya!" He yelled before disappearing from our sight.

We were alone.

Riku stood and broke one of his white drum sticks. "Hey why did you do that?" I asked, upset. I wanted it. "Drum lessons can fuck off." Riku hissed. I cringed a little and Riku grabbed another. "Wait," My eyes widened. "I want it!" Riku raised an eyebrow but gave it to me. "I always wanted drum sticks." I explained and it was true. I placed it in my backpack and smiled up at him.

"So where are you going now?" Riku asked me, "I don't have to be back home 'til 5:30." "Well," My smiled faltered though I don't think he saw, "I don't know where any of my friend's houses' are so I guess I'll have to go home."

"I'll walk you." Riku offered. I nodded and we were on our way.

We talked and before I knew it I started talking about my personal life. Though I was still careful not to say much.

"… Yeah so I usually just eat fast-food." I said pointing to a Jack in the Box. "Really?" Riku raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you're not fat and besides that's not healthy." I blushed a little. "So what do you eat?" "Mmm… I just eat fruits and vegetables now." He responded.

"Lucky," I pouted, "I have those in my house but they won't let me have any."

"Who?" Riku asked.

"My family." I answered with venom in my voice. I hated them. What can I say?

We stayed silent for a minute before we started talking about food again. My stomach grumbled a little and I looked up at Riku, wondering if he heard. I don't think he did since he kept talking. Man, Riku looked delicio- No! Don't think that way! I blushed and looked down. One day I'm gonna die of blood loss.

We were at least five blocks away from my house but I didn't want to risk it. I told Riku that my house was right around a corner and I didn't want to get in trouble so he nodded in understanding and we hugged and he left. I couldn't help but feel maybe we should've done more than that. Maybe a kiss on the cheek or on the lips should've done but I just can't trust someone that much anymore.

**  


* * *

Home**

I ignored the smashing plates in the kitchen and the yelling and ran straight into my room with tears running down my face. Instead of going straight home, I went to the park and napped there. When I woke up it was night. I ran home and opened the front door only to find my "parents" yelling at each other again.

I looked at the time in my room. It was 9:06 PM. No wonder I'm in trouble.

_  


* * *

(1): For you people who don't know that movie is very… sexual in my words.  
_

_(2): I think it's called "Bod". You know that commercial with those toned muscular guys and those two girls staring and the background music goes "I want your bod"? Yeah that's it! It really does smell great. I cling onto my friend for at least a minute before letting go._

_(3): I did actually see that magazine in the public library. Is that normal?_

**801: Hah! Done yay! T.T –Cries-**

**TEWG: FINISHED 03-07-08 23:07 (11:07 PM) MAN YOU'RE WAY TOO EMOTIONAL LATELY. **

**801: I have a boyfriend! I don't know what to do! –cries louder- **

**TEWG: ISN'T HE YOUR THIRD? **

**801: Mm-hmm **

**TEWG: DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR PREVIOUS ONES? **

**801: -nods- **

**TEWG: WHAT? **

**801: I like it when the guy isn't too forceful but makes the first move. **

**TEWG: YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! **

**801: Please review ****me!! –cries- **

**TEWG: -ROLLS EYES-**


	3. Day 3

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yup. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

**801: Alright I'm trying to tell myself I do actually have a boyfriend. **

**TEWG: SO YOU JUST GOT WITH HIM AND YOU DON'T LIKE HIM? **

**801: I do like him I just don't love him… yet... and I don't have a crush on him... **

**TEWG: STARTED 03-09-08 16:21 (4:21 PM) AND REDID IT ON THE 06-12-08 22:37 (10:37 PM)**

**801: Also I would like to tell you all that it is a Sunday for me and this happened on a Friday so my memories not very fresh and it might be a little boring. **

**TEWG: EXCEPT FOR THE LUNCH SCENE. HAPPY RIKU! :D **

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

**_Songs _**

**Sora's Inner**

**Place: Time**

_(Note)_

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs that are mentioned.

_**WARNING: MAY BE BORING, PERVERTED RIKU.**_

**_

* * *

_School: Before Home Room**

I ran into the school. I'm later than usual today. I looked over at the desk that scary redheaded girl was supposed to be. She wasn't there. Good. She was replaced by another lady. A teacher. I didn't know her so I didn't have to worry.

Once again I tried to ignore those damn stares from those guys. They freak me out!

**_

* * *

_4th Period: Music**

I groaned. 4th period. I had music and it was Riku's free period. I knew that since he sometimes came into the room to help the teacher help us play and learn. The only times I actually liked that class was when it was movie day or I was in mood to play my acoustic guitar. The teacher would let us watch a movie having to do with music. Even if it only had one song in it, we could watch it.

I sat down with Roxas and we talked a little before the movie started. The lights went out and the movie played. (It was "The Lion King" XD)

_**

* * *

Break**_

Break!

_Drool_.

I need some food. In mah belly! Throughout the whole movie I heard my stomach growling. I thought for sure Roxas has heard sometimes but he was too into the movie.

I walked to my hang out to see I, like always, was the first one there. Soon my friends came and then Riku came. I smiled and sat down on a bench with him. It was a bit awkward and the tension felt like we should've done something. Anything. But nothing happened. Finally one of my "friends" came. Ansem started talking to me about stuff I wasn't really interested in.

I knew he had a crush on me. I really did. He kept telling me about his personal life and everything. Although it freaks me out a bit when he keeps saying I'm his "best friend". I mean I don't even see him as a friend, so why would he? After a while he left. I sighed. Really he could really be frustrating.

"He annoys you too?" Riku asked me and put his, strong, muscular arm around me. I just leaned into his chest. Hey he was comfy. Shut up. I nodded, "Yeah, but I think he has a crush on me." "…" Uh-oh I said something I shouldn't. I'm gonna regret this later on.

"Hey Sora!" I looked up and saw Demyx. I smiled, "Hel-" I couldn't get anything out before Demyx suddenly hugged me. Demyx was known for hugging anything that radiated body heat. "I'm on a sugah-hah!" He exclaimed and left.

I pouted. Lucky him. I need a lot of candy to get me on those sugar-highs. "I have to have candy everyday," I told Riku. "before I come to school, so I can be happy." "Hmm…" Riku put his other hand in his pocket and I stared at his hand in curiosity. What was he gonna pull out? I looked at the small circle thing. "It's candy." Riku explained and put it on my head. I took it off and stared at it. "What type of candy? Mint, chocolate, strawberry? What?" "Mint and a little chocolate." I blushed slightly but unwrapped it. Mint was used when you wanted to kiss someone. I shuddered when the candy started to slowly melt in my mouth. So good. "Thank you Ri-Ri!" I yelled in my over-intoxicated-on-candy self and hugged him. He only laughed and hugged me back. We spent the whole time just laying on each other.

* * *

**5th Period: History**

Aww. 5th period. History. I hate that damn period. Mostly since I can't wear black. I stuffed the sweater into my bag yet again. Stupid teacher. "Hey Sora." I heard someone call out to me. I turned and saw one of the Constipated Trio's staring at me straight in the eye. It was Mickey Mouse, or King Mickey as many called him, but I call him Constipated #1. Goofy is Constipated #2 and Donald Duck is Constipated #3. "Look." Constipated #1 said softly. I looked down and couldn't help but not feel a little shocked. Six small cuts covered his right arm.

I picked up his arm and looked at him. "Why'd you do it?" I asked. I was curious. He shrugged, "I felt like it and I guess a little stress." I nodded. "Just make sure you don't get caught." He just stared at me.

"Alright everyone go sit down so class could start…" I looked back at Mickey and he past me to his seat in the front row. I sat in the back.

* * *

**Lunch**

Lunch. Hahahaha! I'm crazy when it comes to lunch but who isn't when you're practically starving to death? I sat down on the bench and felt slightly dizzy. Damn. I'm hungry. I laid back and closed my eyes. Sigh. Feels so good. My stomach started grumbling.

"Ugh… stupid stomach." I muttered. I felt the warm beating on the sun in my face. Oh my God. So good. My eyes twitched a bit when I felt a shadow loom over me. I raised my arm to cover the suns view from my eyes and saw Pence smiling at me. "Hi Pence!" I called him to him. "You didn't get me in class when I poked you." Pence said. I smiled and hugged him. "My stomach was hurting a little." It wasn't a lie. When you're hungry your stomach hurts. It's true. _(1)_

"Hey, who gave you permission to hug what's mine?"

Before I could even recognize whoever said that, I felt someone grab me and bring me to their chest. I looked up and blushed a bit. It was Riku. "Relax, Riku," Pence said behind me. "I just wanted to ask him what's wrong with him." Riku looked at me, his face clearly wanted to know what was going on. "My tummy does hurt." I said innocently, "But I haven't lied today I swear! … I think." I pondered. Did I lie today? Was that why my tummy hurts?

After a while Pence, me, and Riku sat down and started talking. Occasionally I'd poke Pence and he'd poke me back. I didn't want Riku to miss out so I poked him on his stomach and on his chin and cheeks.

"Sora!" It was Roxas. "I've got something for you to eat!" Before Pence and Riku could even blink I was already up and standing in front of Roxas about 15 feet away from them.

"Yes, my lovable beautiful gorgeous awesome friend?" I gushed. Hey the more compliments the more food I get. "I bought a chili-hotdog and me and Axel don't want it." He said and shoved the wrapper in my hands. I nodded and went back to Riku and Pence.

"What's that?" Riku asked. "Chili-hotdog." Mmm. I could feel my mouth water. I unwrapped the hotdog and stared at its beauty. I took a small bite and moan a bit. I thought chili-hotdogs were spicy. But then again the hotdog was a bit cold. "Wanth shome?" I mumbled. Riku just stared at me and Pence shook his head.

I twisted my head right and left and saw the school's dean Ansem the Wise walking towards me. I gasped a bit but saw he was talking to some kid to notice me. "He's gonna take away me hotdog!" I gasped. I stared at the hotdog. It was still pretty big I would guess it was 4 inches long or maybe more. I nodded and opened my mouth as far as it could go. I then shoved the hotdog in my mouth. It was a bit too much and maybe half an inch still stuck out_. 'Start chewing!'_ I yelled at myself. I complied with myself and chewed a bit before I tried shoving the rest in. It worked. When Ansem the Wise, or DiZ as he liked to call himself, past me I kept still. I couldn't risk chewing since he may be able to see and I'll be in detention!

He left and I then tried chewing the hotdog without choking myself. It didn't really work however since I choked and coughed a bit but none of the food came out of my mouth and I managed to swallow it all.

I looked to my right to smile at Riku but his cheeks were red and he had a distant look on his face.

"Riku? Riku? Hey, you okay?"

* * *

**6th Period: P.E.**

Damn PE. I hate this damn subject. Who invented it anyways? But then again if they didn't force us to get exercise I'd probably weigh 130 pounds or something. Demyx was on my back the whole time and I was forced to give him a piggyback ride. Somebody give me a knife.

Nothing really happened, just the damn 20 minute run. I always got six's and sometimes seven's but that's only because I talk too much with people, when I get a little tired. When I finally find out that I've been chatting for five to seven minutes, I only have enough time to get a six. I know. I'm a chatter box.

* * *

**After school: "Home"**

Nothing really happened. Just my step-dad punched me on my stomach, shoulder and once on my face. That's a major improvement if you ask me.

_  


* * *

(1): I've been on Hunger Strikes before… it hurt dudes! I kept getting cramps!! _

**801: -Sigh- Finally we finished. **

**TEGW: THIS TOOK MORE TIME DIDN'T IT? FINISHED 03-17-08 15:45 (3: 45 PM)**

**801: That's because we were so busy. You know, readers, even though none of you reviewed two of you alerted me (is that a good or bad thing?) and one of you favorite me and that makes me happy. Also I have 137 hits for this story all together so that's also keeping me going and not forget about this story. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san. **

**TEWG: AKA THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE. I'VE JUST REALIZED... WE MADE KNIG MICKEY EMO... **


	4. Weekend 1

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed emo who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yupo. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner **

**Place: Time  
**_  
(Note)_

**801: We would like to present all of you this special chapter. We weren't really gonna count this but hey, I got a review. **

**TEWG: STARTED 03-19-08 14:03 (2:03 PM) AND WE REEDITED THIS ON 06-14-08 05:32 (5:32 AM)**

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs that are mentioned or Disney.

**_WARNING: THERE WILL BE CUSSING, PEDOPHILIA, AND ABUSE._**

_

* * *

_**A Block Away From "Home": 9:34 AM**

I shook my head nervously. Walking home alone can do that to you. I just came from delivering a piece of cake to some people I don't even know. It was a Saturday.

_**Kickin' it out!**_

_**Your dream vacation is my hostage refuge  
**__**A work in progress you bleed  
**__**Just like you puke while running a mile  
**__**I beg to differ, make me an offer  
**__**Walks on the rain you bleed  
**__**Just like you puke while running a mile**_

_**Hey, are you okay? (Okay)  
**__**You look pretty low  
**__**Very handsome awkward  
**__**Do you feel okay? (Okay)  
**__**You look pretty low  
**__**Very handsome awkward **_

_**Hey, are you okay? (Okay)  
**__**You look pretty low  
**__**Pretty low, pretty low  
**__**Pretty handsome awkward! **_

_**Do you feel okay?  
**__**You look pretty low  
**__**Pretty low, pretty low**_

_**(Handsome awkward) **_

_**Pretty handsome awkward! **_

_**(Pretty handsome awkward) **_

_**Kickin' it out!  
**__**Kickin' it out!  
**__**Kickin' it out!**_

_**Pretty low!" **_

I can't believe I'm really all that nervous. Nervously I clicked the back button on my iPod and the song **"_Pretty Handsome Awkward_"** by The Used came up again. It was a very short yet catchy song. It was a minute and thirty-nine second song.

I had a habit of clicking my most top rated songs when I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous? Well because I'm scared shitless. Weird isn't it? When I'm at "home" I can say bad words but when I'm somewhere else I can't. Maybe it helps and comforts me? Who knows?

About four minutes later I was walking up my porch to my Hell.

* * *

**"Home": 2:37 PM**

The whole fucking world was out to fucking get me, I swear. My "parents" had yelled at me when I got home and my mom smacked me. Just because I was _one_ fucking minute late. Assholes. Then my step-sister (she's ten) made up some shit lie about me going into her room and stealing her stupid Barbie head. Even though I didn't, I still teased her that I did. I liked getting her mad cause her face gets all red and, my favorite part, she yells out "Pa-pa!" It really is funny. Sometimes when I want to try to make myself feel a little better when she says that I open my mouth and mouth it when she says it. But then her dad, my step-dad, comes and yells at me.

But enough of that. After they yelled at me they ordered me to clean the whole goddamn house front and back to repent. I have nothing to repent for. Those of you who agree with me raise your hand!

**You're talking to yourself again. **

I gulped. Not this game again…!

_'Umm… Hi Me…' _

**Why do you keep talking to yourself?**

_'I… don't know…' _

**Why do _I_ even talk to you?**

_'I guess, cause I'm lonely…' _

**Since when did I ever care for you?**

_'…'_

**That's right. I've never liked you. You stupid dumbass. You can never do anything right. Just go and die in a ditch somewhere, you bitch. **

I whimpered a bit. My lip was quivering and I felt my eyes water a bit but I continued cleaning the damn floor with the mop.

**Now you're gonna fucking cry? Man you're such a pansy. You're a fucking disgrace. Really no one likes you go and die. Even… Riku doesn't like you… **

_'That's not true!' _I wanted nothing more than to prove myself wrong. Riku did like me why else would he have gotten with me?

**Riku only got with you out of pure pity. I mean have you seen yourself? You may think you sometimes are cute in the mirror but you're seeing what you want to see. You're actually very ugly and putrid looking. Instead of "cute, adorable, beautiful eyes", as you like to say, they're disgusting to look at. You also- **

_'Stop! … Just… please stop…'_ I could feel my tears. They were freakin' streaming down my face. I was hurting myself mentally and I couldn't stop. My self-esteem levels were already very low. I shut my eyes and cried silently. I couldn't hear myself anymore and I am grateful for that.

After a few minutes I straightened up and started moving the mop. If I wanted to get some sleep I'd better start cleaning now or I'd never get any.

* * *

**Sora's Room: 6:09 PM**

I yawned. I was in my room about to collap- oh wait never mind. I fell on my bed and sighed. I turned to stare at my clock. It was on top of my decent sized TV. It read 6:09. What do I usually do on Saturdays? Oh right, clean. Well some sleep wouldn't hurt now would it? I sighed and closed my eyes.

I raised my head when I couldn't feel Shadow. But then again it could be that uncomfortable lump on my stomach. I yanked whatever the hell it was and it was Shadow. I sighed in relief and cuddled with him. Yes I am cuddler.

* * *

**Sora's Room: 10:41 PM**

My eyes watered as I opened them. Yawning, I brought closer Shadow to my face. I love having him near me. I usually brought him to school whenever I thought was necessary. My counselor thinks I keep him with me to signify something very important from my past. Nah. I'm just lonely. Even with a boyfriend.

Wait, why the hell am I thinking about Riku? I don't even like him. I only like him as a friend. Nothing more. I'm just letting him stay with me until he gets bored. I just want to feel wanted.

"Sora! Breakfast!" My mom knocked on my door and I heard her leave. My mom had let herself go. She weighed about 180 pounds I think. But then again she had four kids so I guess it'd be normal. Also "Breakfast"? It wasn't time for that right? But oh well I'm starving and I love my mom's cooking! I'm not letting this pass up.

I rolled over and put Shadow on my head. He wobbled a bit but stayed. I'm really good at balance. I turned my head back and saw it was 10:41 PM, I opened the door and I automatically smelled eggs. Yum. Even though my mom can be a total… achem… she can be nice and actually act like a good mom once in a while.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She pinched my nose and I swatted her hand away and sat down. I liked this side of mom. "Here ya go my Keyblade Master," My mom said and put the eggs in front of me.

She liked calling me "Keyblade Master" because she once had a dream about me having a huge key as a weapon and I had to battle many Shadow's and other creatures, rescue my friends, and battle the Darkness and some other stuff like that. Sure when I was small I used to grab her keys and hit ants and bat away mosquitoes and bees away. But really? Me battle stuff for real? I'd die if _one_ Shadow tried to attack me.

I heard her leave and I grabbed a piece of bread. I didn't really like bacon and we never had any Pig Links so I usually ate two or three eggs (sunny-side up) with two or three breads. Not toasted, plain. I hated eating eggs without bread.

* * *

**Sora's Room: 11:15 PM**

I yawned and fell on my bed. I'm used to falling on my springy bed. I turned my head and found it was 11:15. Yes! I'll get some good night sleep!

Good night!

* * *

**Sora's Room: 5:45 AM**

I groaned when I heard something that was quickly bringing me out of my dreams. What the hell is that?

**_Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_**

Wait that's… Three Days Grace's _**"Scared"**_ My eyes snapped open and my arm quickly went to my iPod.

**_Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lone-_**

I pressed the play/pause button until the screen went black and turned off. My earphones were pretty loud. You could hear it two rooms away if everything was silent and it was on high. I turned my head to the door. I just sat there sleepily and alert at the same time. After a while I sighed. Good no one heard.

I sighed and grabbed the silver remote from underneath my pillow. I didn't have cable like my parents or my step-sister which sucked cause I could hear the little fat ass walk to the living room and turn on the TV. I could hear, what was that show called, "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"? I sighed and turned on the TV.

After some minutes I turned it off and laid back and thought. A Sunday morning with no cable can be very boring. But then again if I'm a "good boy" I could sleep for the whole day. Yay for sleep!

* * *

**Sora's Room: 7:47 AM**

My eyes snapped open and I awoke when I heard my door being pounded on. I gulped and jumped out of bed, running to the door. I opened and saw my step-dad staring at me, which looked more like disgust. "Come to my room." And he left just like that. I just kept staring at where he was just at. I'm in trouble.

* * *

**Hallway: 8:01 PM**

I held back my tears as I walked back to my room. The bastard hit me! He… he touched me.

When I got to the Room of Hell, I opened it and he started brining up all of my negative qualities. But what surprised me was that he actually hugged me. It was weird and I felt disgusted just by being near him. Then the bastard reached down and grabbed my ass. I gasped and I tensed. I tried to pull back but he was fucking strong. He kept me in place and I felt something poke my stomach. I already knew what that bulge was. I shut my eyes and whimpered. I didn't mean for it to come out but he let me go after that. At least I know now that he wouldn't go too far as to rape me, but still it was scary. Then the ass put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it up and down. I tried to ignore it but I lost control and slapped his hand away and yelled,

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

He didn't like that.

My step-dad raised his hand and slapped the left side of my face. He then kicked my stomach and he left the room with me gasping for air.

I angrily slammed my door and fell on my bed. I sniffed and brought Shadow and Riku near me. They were all I had here. Finally my sobs came out and my body shook. I hate my life but I hate Riku more... I hate him for making me feel weird things.

* * *

**801: Poor, poor Sora. **

**TEWG: FINISHED 03-20-08 21:31 (9:31 PM) AND FINISHED EDITING 06-14-08 05:57 (5:57 AM)**

**801: Please review! **


	5. Special 1

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed emo who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yupo. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

"Talking"

_'__Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner **

**Place: Time**

_(Note)_

**801: This was written on Easter! Happy Easter guys! :) Make sure too eat lotsa, lotsa candy! Then go to school tomorrow all pimply and hyper! Yay! That'll show you ate candy! Oh also enjoy the boiled eggs(so good)! **

**TEWG: STARTED 03-23-08 15:31 (3:31 PM)**

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs that are mentioned.

**_WARNING: I HAVE WRITTEN PART OF THIS WHOLE CHAP! THERE WILL BE CHILD ABUSE, CHILD MOLESTATION, AND DRUGS._**

_

* * *

_**********School: Home Room**

"MO!!" I yelled. I'm really, really, really, late! Even that redheaded girl, whose name I still don't know, yelled about me being late. So here I am yelling and running. Those boys who normally looked at me even stared at me more before I left out the door to run down the ramp to me Home Room. SUCKED.

When I was finally half way to the room the bell rang. Oh well, another day I wasn't at Home Room. Nothing new. Instead I started to walk through the mass of people to my first period class. On the way I quickly hugged some of my friends to my first.

* * *

**********School: 1st Peri****od: English **

I yawned and slammed my head on the desk. Damn I'm sleepy. I was so disgusted last night I only slept for three hours. Tidus gently smacked my head and laughed and smiled, "Why are you so sleepy?" I inwardly groaned. Tidus was gonna be annoying today…

* * *

**********Nutrition **

"Hello," Two arms came from behind me and pulled me close to their body.

I smiled. I knew exactly who that was. It was Riku.

"I missed you," He kissed my cheek and hugged me, softly. I had a small flashback about my step-dad but I shook my head. Riku would never do that to me. I hugged him, giggled, and blushed. I can be such a girl.

"Ah!" Suddenly some girl pulled me out of Riku's grasp to hug me very tightly to her chest. Her chest was rather big for someone her age. She looked around thirteen? Maybe younger?o. "Ahg!" She squealed, "You're gay?" I opened my mouth to tell her I'm bi but she interrupted me again, "Riku's you're boyfriend too? Oh my God! Please record every moment you guys share in a bedroom!"

I glanced at Riku. He was staring at her weirdly. I looked back at her she had (obviously) dyed white hair with dark blue streaks. Her hair went to her shoulder and shad had grey eyes. "Let me see you!" She giggled and put and arms distance against us. She looked me up and down then Riku and then back to me.

"You're _UKE_!" She squealed and then suffocated me against her… you know… again. Wait… what's an uke? Then suddenly she pulled me back again and frowned, "Wait…" She turned to look at Riku, "If he's seme… he'll kick my ass fer sure…" She muttered then shrugged and then hugged me again. What the hell is "seme"? Riku, my savior, pulled me back and demanded, "Who are you?"

She pouted but then said, "I'm Brittany," She explained, "And I'm a YAOI fan."

"What the Hell is YAOI?" Riku growled. I couldn't help but blush.

She shrugged, "YAmate! Oshiri ga Itai!" She smiled when she yelled. I couldn't help but notice the look on Roxas's and Cloud's face. They were part Japanese so maybe they understood? "It could also mean 'YAma nashi Ochi nashi Imi nashi.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Riku sounded annoyed.

"'YAmate! Oshiri ga Itai!' means 'Stop! My ass hurts!' and 'YAma nashi Ochi nashi Imi nashi' means 'No climax, No resolution, No meaning.' or if you're too dumb to comprehend that it could also mean 'No peak, No point, No meaning'. In other words YAOI!" She yelled happily and threw her hands up to sky.

"You're weird…" I said quietly. I regretted it because the next second she pulled me out of Riku's arms again and hugged me. AGAIN. "UKE!" She yelled.

The whole time I was being molested by a YAOI fan girl and Riku trying to get me back.

* * *

**School: 2nd Period: Algebra I**

Nothing really happened. Just me and Roxas passed notes.

* * *

**Lunch**

I whimpered slightly and walked with Riku to our hang out or "The Usual Spot". I really hoped Brittany wasn't there. Riku must have heard me since he put his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and he smiled me too. Luckily Brittany wasn't there.

Once again we were just leaning on each other and smiling. Still I had the feeling to kiss him but thought against it. I was feeling a bit disgusted with the thought. Instead I started a pointless conversation.

"So Riku," I blushed a bit, "What's your favorite animal? Mine's a cat and a wolf."

Riku laughed a bit and said, "Yeah wolves are cool." And we just sat there talking about animals. Told you it was pointless.

* * *

**School: 3rd Period: Science**

"Ah Yuffie" I smiled dangerously, "My mortal enemy." I glared playfully. "Sora. We meet again." Yuffie straightened up from her chair.

After the bell had rung Riku walked me too class and after I did mine and Wakka's "secret" handshake, I hugged Riku good-bye and I walked in the class. Upon seeing Yuffie I grabbed a measuring stick and held it in my palms.

"Today we shall end this," Yuffie declared and grabbed her own ruler. They were the same size so it was fair but I would've liked it better if mine was bigger.

"Yes," I agreed, "Today we shall."

Total silence. The teacher was yelling at some kids to go to class and half of the students were staring at us, some didn't care. We did do this almost everyday after all. We stood in our fighting positions and quickly rushed at each other. Yuffie moved her weapon to hit my side but I blocked and moved to hit her head. She blocked and tried to attack. We never could hit each other without blocking each other.

"Sora, Yuffie what are you doing?" We froze. Quickly we put the rulers away and rushed to our seats. Hey we may be "enemies" but our teacher was scarier.

"Hey Sora," I looked up at the small barely noticeable whispering voice. The girl (whatever her name was) looked up at me. "Can I borrow your mirror?" She asked quietly. I nodded and reached into my bag. I pulled it out and gave it to her. After a few minutes she gave it back and I couldn't help but notice that I had my right eye smudged a little from the eye liner and heat. Secretly, I pulled out my Handy-Dandy Eye Liner (STEVE RULES! JOE SUCKS!) and started to apply it when…

"Sora!"

I jumped and looked up. The teacher was glaring at me. She never liked me since last year because of that one time I walked out of her classroom, flipped her off, and ignored her calls to get back in. If I knew I'd have her for 9th grade I wouldn't have done that, but you can't change what happened in the past now can you?

"Dean. Now." I gulped, nodded, and left. Oh I'm gonna get it.

By the time I came back to the class there was only eight minutes left. I glared at the teacher and walked to my seat. I did nothing and sat in silence until the bell rang.

I didn't feel like saying anything since I was so scared. They called my parents about me being disrespectful. I was just putting on make-up! Life is so unfair.

* * *

**Home**

I could feel the damn tears pour down my face. They were fighting again. Sure I pretty much wouldn't have cared but I did about this one. My name was mentioned more than five times already. I shivered and unzipped my yellow long duck. I kept all of my drugs in there. With shaking fingers my hands went over to the bag of cocaine. I hurriedly pulled out a new razor I found on the couch and started dividing it. I didn't want to waste it all at once you know.

I pinched it a little and snorted it. My nose burned and I felt tears come to my face. I needed help. I was tempted to put it away but I stopped myself. Just once more? I pinched a little more again and sighed.

My vision started to grow hazy. I stared at the dancing monkey juggling three cats. I shook my head a little and regretted it. I felt really light-headed I wanted to faint.

I whimpered and put back the stash. I lay back and hugged Shadow. I stared at the ceiling seeing stuff I knew wasn't there.

My eyes widened when I heard the door being slammed on. I hid Shadow underneath my huge Winnie the Pooh bear and staggered to the door. Big mistake. When I opened it my step-dad was there glaring at me. He pulled my hair and punched my face. I couldn't really remember what happened but I remember blanking out.

I stirred and opened my eyes. I groaned and, with much difficulty, got up. My eyes were watery and I couldn't see very well. My mouth quivered a bit and finally I got my vision back. I stared at the clock, shocked. It was 11:22 in the night which meant I was only asleep for 40 minutes?!

I was shocked when I heard a bit more screaming. I felt more tears come and I scampered to Shadow. Good thing he wasn't harmed. I put him underneath my sweater and opened my window. I shivered but still got out. The park was two blocks away and I wouldn't mind sleeping there. I have done it a lot of times anyway.

* * *

**801: Done! **

**TEWG: 03-27-08 22:42 (10:42 PM)**

**801: Sorry it took so long people but we were busy. Guess what? We have at least 10 more chaps to post up! And on-going! :) We'll be road kill! TT **

**TEWG: DON'T WORRY PEOPLE I'LL MAKE SURE 801 HERE FINISHES MORE QUICKLY. :D **

**801: -Runs away- **

**TEWG: ANYWAYS FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO WATCH BLUE'S CLUES DON'T 'CHA THINK STEVE IS WAY BETTER THAN JOE? MANY 'A COOKIES TO PEOPLE WHO AGREE AND FIRE THROWN AT OTHERS FACES WHO DON'T AGREE. REMEMBER THIS WAS SPECIAL! THIS NEVER HAPPENED! BRITTANY DID THOUGH!**


	6. Day 6

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yupo. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner **

_(Note) _

**Place: Time**

**801: It's 03-29-08 and 18:59 (6:59 PM) and I'm watching the Naruto movie on Cartoon Network (don't own) and I'll be very distracted so… yeah… -stares at screen- **

**TEWG: -STARES AT SCREEN- **

**801: -commercial- Right! Thank you ****Nierx**** and ****Jynxer120**** for reviewing! Have a cookie! Or a pie! **

**Also it is a Monday in this! I know; confusion. But the last one was special! It's a small heads up for the next few chaps. I may put in more and Brittany is **_**real**_**. They really did meet her. How? I dunno. You think of it. **

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs that are mentioned. 

_**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND PREPARE TO LEARN IN PERIOD 2!!**_

**  


* * *

Home Room **

I happily smiled and walked to my seat. Uh-huh. I got there early. :) Hahahaha! Even though there was only 9 minutes left...

"So you made it?" Tidus grinned at me. I nodded and sat in front of him. "Here," He gave some sour candy. I forgot to take any candy today to make me hyper today. Did he feel my sorrow?

I smiled and chewed it. As soon as I felt it on my tongue I felt myself brighten up. I couldn't help but quietly moan. After it dissolved I turned back and saw Tidus reading a manga. It was "Rorouni Kenshin" volume 1. I looked around and saw hardly anyone. Huh. Where did everyone go?

I wiggled my nose a little and sneezed. "Ugh," I groaned. I hate sneezing. It feels weird.

"Getting sick, huh?" Tidus looked up from his "random pictures" _(1)_ and smirked. "Everyone's not really here cause they're getting sick."

I groaned a bit and felt like barfing. I don't want to get sick. I don't have anymore medicine anyways, I think.

**  


* * *

1st Period: English **

I looked up at Tidus. He was a good 2 ½ inches taller than me. Two years ago he was shorter than me. He got a growth spurt last year. I gapped at Tidus when he shoved a stick of gum in his mouth. "What the hell Tidus?!" I yelled. "What? I already given you some candy, why do you need gum? I thought you hated gum." Tidus said nonchalantly. I fumed. Damn him. "I do but still," I placed my hand in front of him as we walked over to Yuna. "Gimme." He sighed and gave me one. I smiled and unwrapped it.

Victory!

After that I walked away from Tidus to Roxas. Tidus, Roxas, Pence, Lexaeus, and I all had the same 1st period.

When I walked up to Roxas he hugged me and I hugged him back. Roxas started ranting about his weekend and at the same time trying to hide a bruised right eye with his hair. Roxas had an abusive family. His mom yells and slaps him, his dad left him, his sister hits him, his step-dad and uncle sometimes molests him, and his step-dad beats him. The only one who's nice to him is his older brother and his brother's girlfriend and that's basically all I know about his home life.

After he was done ranting, I nodded and he started panting from talking so much. Axel and I were the only one's who knew about his home. Mostly because Axel grew frantic when he saw a bruise on Roxas's face once and demanded him to tell him who did it. I guess Roxas crushed under the pressure and told him otherwise he would have never told him.

"You know, Reimei," I said using Roxas's nickname_(2)_. "Tidus has gum." Roxas stopped and looked at me. "Cereal?" I nodded. Roxas stopped me by the door to our 1st and waited for Tidus. About two minutes later he came and Roxas demanded, "Gimme gum." Pure bluntness.

"No way dude," Tidus shook his head. Uh-oh. He should have just given him the gum. I just stood there watching the scene unfold.

"Give me some gum Tidus." A demand.

"No." A shake.

"Give up the fucking gum." A threat.

"It's raspberry flavor." A taunt.

"_Tidus_." A sock.

"Alright, alright!" An exasperated sigh.

Roxas smirked and got the stick of gum from Tidus' hand. He walked in after putting it in and I glanced at Tidus. He was rubbing his arm where Roxas had hit him.

"You should have to just given it." And I left inside the class room.

**  


* * *

Nutrition **

I yawned and walked to The Usual Spot. I couldn't sleep last night because of _him_. I couldn't sleep because of what my step-dad did. I was even more disgusted when I thought of Riku. I hated him. I hated them. I really do. _Do_. I've always hated my step-dad (whose name escapes me a lot) and I hate Riku because he's only using me. I know it. I couldn't trust him. I have to act like I like him because I don't want to hurt him but he disserves it. He's had six girlfriends and made-out with nine of them. Which means he's made-out with girls who weren't even with him! Nine. Nne minus six equals three. Three sluts. I'm his fourth boyfriend. I know he's cheating on me. I know it.

As soon as I felt two strong arms hug me from behind I smiled. Riku. Time to act. I grinned up at him and he kissed me cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered and nuzzled my neck. Yeah right. Liar.

Instead I hugged him and giggled but then that was interrupted by a yawn coming out of my mouth.

"Tired?" Riku asked. I nodded and rubbed my right hand on my eye. Riku grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a bench. He forced me down and I put my head on his shoulder. The wall behind me felt so comfortable. "Sleep, alright?" I nodded slowly and slowly relaxed while Riku talked quietly to Zexion who, for once, was not with Demyx and instead reading a book.

I couldn't really fall asleep but if I shut my eyes long enough it'll catch up to me right?

**  


* * *

2****nd**** Period: Algebra I **

I woke up to a hand shaking my shoulder. "Huh?" I mumbled. "Time for fifth Sleeping Beauty." Through my blurry eyes I could see Riku smirking. "Yeah, whatever." I moved my arm only to find that it was wrapped around Riku's strong arm. I took it off and blushed, "S-sorry." Riku shook his head and stood up, smiling. "You're pretty cute when you sleep, Sora." I blushed and followed him to our next class. We held hands the entire way.

When we finally got there we sat on our chairs. We were two rows apart from each other. So after the teacher gave his speech he handed out a yellow paper and I was immediately stuck. I didn't know any of this!

"You may work in groups and talk quietly," He said and began taking attendance.

Frantically I looked in back of me to Lexaeus. He wasn't good at math at all but hey I was desperate. "Do you know this?" I pointed to the first equation which was 12 squared. What the hell was "squared"?

Lexaeus shook his head and I sighed.

"Need help?" I turned around quickly to see Riku standing in front of me. Of course! Riku was pretty smart in math!

"What's number one?" I asked innocently.

Riku stared at me before he started laughing and I couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. "Sora what's 12x12?" Riku asked me. A three seconds later I answered, "144?" Riku nodded and I wrote it down. "Yay! Number two?" I lifted my head to Riku. "What is it?" He asked. I looked down, "7 squared…"

"7x7?"

"Umm… 49?" I guessed. Riku nodded and I finally got it. Squared meant times itself! I got the last six and was once again stuck. "Riku what's number seven?"

Riku leaned over and I could smell "Axe" on him. "The square root of 1521 is…" He looked at me expectantly and I leaned over my desk and moaned. I didn't know!

Riku sighed, "Its 39 Sora."

I revived myself and wrote down the answer. "Number eight?" Riku sweat dropped and helped me understand square roots.

By the end of the class I got it!

I smiled happily and held Riku's hand to our hangout. I got a B- YAY! When we got there I was so happy I glomped all of my friends. Riku was just staring and smiling on the bench.

By the time I finally calmed down I walked back and leaned on Riku. "Thank you so much Riku. I needed the grade." I really did. Now if only I can upper my science and history…

"No prob." He said and took off his backpack. I grabbed it from the floor and started to look through it. For such a skinny looking thing it had a lot of junk and stuff in it. I skipped over the notebooks and found a half heart with a chocolate smudge on it.

"It was from Valentine's Day." Riku informed me. I didn't look up. "Where's the other half?" I asked. "Probably still in there." I nodded and continued to skim through it. I found the other half of the heart and felt the wonderful feeling of triumph wash over me. I turned it over and frowned. I knew it. Riku was cheating on me.

There on heart said the name "Kairi". Who was that? I looked up at Riku and smirked. "Who's Kairi?" I asked.

"Oh she's Aerial's and Eric's adopted daughter. We're friends." I nodded and smiled pitifully. The History and English teachers kid, huh? I didn't let Riku see my face as I placed the back part and the front part together. They should be together. Not me and him.

Riku put his hands on mine. "Wait." He unclasped the two sides and left it like that. I only stared, thinking one thing. Who's Kairi?

**  


* * *

3****rd**** Period: Science **

Holy crap! Guess what? The most newest news ever! I'm bored! How interesting!

**  


* * *

Home **

I glared at everything. The couch. The walls. The floor. The table. The chairs. My step-sister smirking. My door. My doorknob. My room. My bed.

Just when I thought today was going to be a good day. I get fucking beaten up. I hope no one touches my back or my right arm tomorrow…

_  


* * *

(1): AKA Manga _

_(2): "Reimei" is Japanese for "Twilight" _

**801: **_**Damn Regret, I try to forget!**_

**TEWG: 03-30-08 21:24 (9:24 PM) **

**801: Alright people I finished this yesterday I know, as you can tell by the time, but I posted up today for I dunno reasons. Maybe I'm bored? **

**TEWG: PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES US HAPPY! **

**801: Also the song is "_Damn Regret_" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **


	7. Day 7

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yupo. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner **

_(Note) _

**Place: Time**

**801: Hi! Today is 03-31-08 and the time is 20:40 (8:40 PM). Now as all of you have noticed, I usually write these chapters at night. Why, you ask? Simple. It's because first I read Beyblade, Death Note, Gravitation, Kingdom Hearts, Loveless, Naruto, and other fics. It starts off with me reading mail then reading FF's then I type up a chap and as soon as I finish that, I go to ****where you can read free manga online! School is very important too! I write down my ideas there! I have no idea where homework comes in though. Maybe after I finish reading manga?? Or during reading manga? I don't know… **

**TEWG: THANK YOU ****Nierx**** AND ****Jynxer120**** FOR REVIEWING. ****Nierx**** AND ****Jynxer120**** ENJOY YOUR PIE! (AND ****Nierx**** ENJOY YOUR MOVIE!) **

**801: I'm watching WWE! Support Jeff and Matt Hardy! X3 I just saw Matt kick some dude's ass! X3**

**Also, if you are wondering, Sora's grades are like this: **

**1: English: A-**

**4: Music: B**

**2: Algebra I: D**

**5: History: C-**

**3: Science: D+**

**6: P.E.: B-**

Disclaimer: We don't NOT own KINGDOM HEARTS or any of the SONGS that are mentioned.

_**WARNING: NONE. **_

**

* * *

School: Home Room **

I sighed and went in the school doors. I was feeling a bit depressed. Yes I had taken my Candy Medicine today, thank you very much. No, I was feeling a bit sad since yesterday's incident at home. My back was aching and so was my arm. As soon as I hit the bed I couldn't bring myself to cut myself and just fell asleep.

My step-dad had whipped me with his belt. He said I was stealer and I needed to be punished. I swear I didn't remember taking Riku's sweater! Yesterday I forgot I had even _worn _let alone _known_ he lent it to me. He must have slipped it on me when I was sleeping on him. It was pretty cold weather and maybe he saw me shivering in my sleep.

Well anyways my arm was hurting because I had tried to protect myself and ended up getting whipped there as well.

I looked up and found those boys weren't staring at me for once; good.

I sighed as I stood by the drinking fountains. I had music blaring out of my earphones. The song "_**Lost Complex**_" by Kotani Kinya, it was. The dude looked like me _(1)_ and he's in a band called MAD SOLDIERS. It was a great song. I didn't really know all that much Japanese but Cloud and Roxas were teaching me a bit so one day I'll get the song.

I felt my eyes widen when I heard the bell through my music. I shut it off and as soon as I lifted my head again, Riku was in front of me frowning.

"Why didn't you go to home room?" He asked me. His silver backpack slung off of one shoulder and his aquamarine eyes hidden behind silver bangs did not help. He was so hot today!

I shrugged. There was no point in lying. "I didn't feel like it and there was only like six minutes left anyways."

Riku nodded but his frown stayed on. "Can I have my sweater back for first?" He asked. I smiled sheepishly, "I accidentally forgot it at home." Hey, I was in a rush. Riku nodded again. "So what do you have?" I asked. "Music." He replied. I nodded and leaned in to hug him. We hugged each other and left.

**

* * *

1st Period: English**

"FUDGE!" I yelled in Tidus's ear. He jumped and stared at me. I laughed and sat down next to him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, glaring at me slightly. I shrugged. I have to act remember? Riku was _not_ making me happy.

Since today was a short day (the teachers were going to have a meeting today so all the kids could leave at 13:30, (1:30 PM)) so I listened to my iPod the whole time. The song **"_Leave out All the Rest_"** by Linkin Park came after **"_Lost Complex_**". I didn't really like Linkin Park all that much anymore. I wonder why? I used to listen to them all the time before.

**

* * *

4th Period: Music **

Music. My, kinda, favorite subject. I crossed my fingers as I walked to the door. '_Please let there be a sub, Please let there be a sub, Please let there be a sub, _Please_ let there be a sub,_' I thought repeatedly. I wanted to listen to my music!

The teacher was here today so that ruined my plans. But great news! She let us do whatever the hell we wanted to as long as we kept quiet. I pulled out my iPod and my notebook and started working on a poem while listening to **"_Flavor of Life_"** by Utada Hikaru. She is a Goddess! She was my favorite singer even though I didn't really get what she said. I loved all of her songs! There wasn't one song that I would not like and if I did not like it… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! Anyways my most favorite were **"_Hikari_", "_Passion_",** and **"_Final Distance_**". I had at least over 60 of her songs in my iPod. _(2)_

**

* * *

Nutrition **

I groaned. Holy crap I just remembered! I didn't do my homework. I nibbled on my lip and sat down next to Cloud. I groaned again and leaned on Cloud's shoulder. "What's the matter, baby?" I shook my head and mumbled, "Ih bibn'th thew sha homeerk." Cloud sat still for a little while before he patted my head. "You really need the grade, don't you?" I nodded. I could feel my head now resting on Cloud's lap and my face, down. I snuggled into him. He was so warm.

"Hey what are you doing to my boyfriend?" I felt someone pull me back and I looked at Riku. He was glaring at Cloud. "Riku?" I asked, trying to break the tension between the three of us.

"Did you copy down the homework for period 2?" I really was desperate. I needed to pass this grade. There was only three months left before I finished 9th to go to 10th.

Riku, my savior, nodded and I squealed and hugged him so hard as soon as I pulled away he groaned. I was much stronger than I looked, remember? He walked me away from Cloud and sat me down. Then he took off his backpack and got a greenish blue notebook out and flipped to a page. I nodded and took out my own notebook. I managed to copy down fifteen answers until the bell rang.

**

* * *

2nd Period: Algebra I **

I grinned when the teacher asked me for my homework. I nodded and showed him it. He nodded in approval and announced loudly, "At least some of you do your assigned work," And then he went to Lexaeus for his work. Of course he didn't do it.

I glanced over at Riku and gave him the "Peace" sign. He chuckled and I smiled. It was great to have such a smart boyfriend you can cheat off of!

**

* * *

5th Period: Hisory**

I mumbled incoherent things, that weren't even known to me, as I walked in between Pence and Riku. I took off my sweater and stuffed it in my bag. Riku looked at me strangely, "Why are you taking off your sweater?"

"Because my stupid teacher doesn't like the color black." I muttered. Riku nodded and before I knew it, we were right in front of my classroom. Me and Riku hugged goodbye and he kissed my cheek. He smirked when I blushed and the people around us snickered. I grabbed Pence's hand and dragged him in the class.

I sat down in my chair in the back row. Pence sat right in front of me. The teacher started talking about something or other and I found myself fighting to stay awake.

I caught the teacher frowning at me so I had to snap myself awake.

…Didn't really work…

**

* * *

Lunch **

"… Sora?" I groaned.

Who the Hell was waking me up? I cracked open an eye and found Pence staring at me. He suddenly grinned at me and said, "You fell asleep in class didn't you?" I smiled at him and nodded. "Lunch?" I asked. How long was I asleep?

"Yup."

I nodded and me and Pence went to our hangout.

I was so tired. I could hardly see where I was going. I barely noticed I fell right on my face. I got up and yawned and sat on a bench when I was suddenly surrounded by Cloud, Roxas, Hayner, and Demyx. Cloud grabbed my hands, Demyx hugged my head, Roxas made me sit on him, and Hayner kneeled in front of me and hugged my waist.

"Uhh…" I mumbled. What were they doing? I looked over at some of my other friends, who were there, and they were glaring at me. Still I pleaded for Leon, Axel, Seifer, and Zexion to help me. They all ignored me.

"Really? Why are you doing this?" I asked confused. They all looked confused and Roxas pulled out a Band-Aid. I stared at it. What was that for?

Roxas tore off the paper and Cloud grabbed it. He licked his thumb and rubbed it a little on my forehead. I winced a little. It burned slightly. He put it on my forehead and I flinched. Why was it hurting?

They pulled back and Roxas placed me back on the bench. "Your forehead was bleeding." They said in unison. I blinked. When had this happened?

I heard footsteps and found Riku, Seifer, Zexion, Leon, and Axel walking to over where we were. Immediately, Demyx tackled Zexion to a hug, Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck to move in on a deep kiss, and Roxas left with Axel holding hands. Hayner only blushed and went away. Seifer frowned.

"So what happened when I was gone?" Riku asked me and smiled but it turned into a frown and he poked my side. I squirmed a little and he asked, "Where did you get that Band-Aid?" I smiled and told him. After we had chatted for a few minutes I told him to wait and walked over to Seifer.

"Hey." Seifer jumped and turned to look at me. "What do you want?" He sneered. I smirked, "You like Hayner, don't you?" Seifer sputtered, "Hell no! Why would I like that delinquent?! I could do a lot better than him!" I noticed that blush on his cheeks. "Do you want me to hook you up?" I smiled mischievously.

Seifer sputtered for a few more seconds before he hung his head low and sighed, "Fine. But don't tell him I told you or I'll beat you up. Riku or no Riku!" And he left. Oh yeah. I totally win.

**

* * *

3rd Period: Science**

Boredom! Bore-bore-bore, bore-bore-bore, bore-bore-bore! Boe-bore!! … Bob…

**

* * *

6th Period: P.E. **

Stupid Demyx. I grumbled and put my arm on my back. Demyx had glomped me again and, damn, it burned. I couldn't let Demyx know I was in pain so I just laughed and he joined in too. Good thing Demyx likes to laugh and show lots of emotion. Maybe that's why he's so good with Zexion? They're both Emotional!

I frowned a bit when I felt it burn more. Damn it! It hurt and burned and… argh!

"… Riku…"

I stopped. What was that about Riku?

"I really enjoyed Sunday."

I took a few steps back and looked through a slightly opened door. It wasn't really connected to the Gym. It was a storage room and who was that girl?

"I enjoyed it too." Riku!?

I leaned a little forward and concentrated.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" The red-headed scary girl asked.

"Yeah, soon. But right now I gotta go back to Sora, Kairi." Oh so her name was 'Kairi'? I felt myself boiling. What the Hell were they doing? Wait a minute, _Kairi_? The girl with the Heart? I narrowed my eyes. Fine. If Riku wanted to cheat on me, Fine. I never liked him anyways.

I turned away and stormed to my class. I ignored Riku when he waved at me and I talked to my friend instead. The bastard deserved it. I could feel my back-pain cloud over by the pain in my chest. Why was I feeling this? I didn't care for him.

When my teacher had finally came out. I nearly cheered. I don't know why actually. Maybe it was because I could get Riku to stop staring at me from across the room?

We stood up and went down to the field. I talked to Hayner and asked him if he liked anyone. Just because I'm hurting doesn't mean I have to cause Seifer pain, too.

"Well…" Hayner mumbled with a blush on his cheeks. "Maybe I do like someone." I cheered inwardly. Even my Inner smirked a little. "Is he older than you?" I asked hopefully, but I didn't let it go noticed.

Hayner nodded, "Yeah. Only by a year though." I nodded.

"Is he blonde?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Is he tough?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have blue eyes?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Does he have a scar?"

"Where are you getting all this? And, yeah"

"Did you know Seifer wants you to get with you?"

Hayner stared at me, shocked.

"Mm-hmm. He does. So do you?" I asked smugly and crossed my arms.

Hayner nodded furiously. "Great!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm. "He'll be so happy!"

"Sora."

I really didn't want to answer that voice but, seeing how Hayner walked away in a daze, I had no choice. I looked in back of me and saw Riku there smiling. Damn bastard. How could he smile and not give a damn about what he's doing?

Nonetheless, I started walking laps around the field talking with him. It was just small chitchat about this and that. After a while I finally decided to pop the question.

"So what did you do on your weekend?"

Riku stopped a little before he started walking again. "Well I got yelled at by my parents on Saturday." He looked dazed. Was he being abused? Like me?

"And on Sunday I went over to Kairi's house." He continued. I blinked, "What were you doing there?" There was no emotion in my voice.

"Well I got pissed on Sunday so I went over to her house. We talked and watched a movie and played games and that was all." I nodded, "Uh-huh."

I continued walking and I barely noticed Riku stopping then running to catch up to me. "Hey Sora!" He stopped right in front of me, forcing me to stop. I looked up at him expectantly and sighed.

"You think I'm cheating on you don't you?" I just stared. How was I supposed to act? I've only had two boyfriends, excluding Riku, and they've never cheated on me. I've never had a girlfriend before either.

Riku sighed, "Look I'm not cheating on you alright?" He looked right into my eyes and I could feel it piercing into me and I shifted a little uncomfortably. "I have too many emotions for you to do that. I've never done that before and I won't start with you, Sora. If I wanted someone else I would've broken up with you but I… I… I'm not cheating on you alright?" I looked up at him again and nodded slowly. I could feel my heart pounding furiously.

"Great." He smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek. I kinda wished he would've forced himself on me.

I heard the whistle signaling to get our asses back in the lockers or we'd be late to get out of school. I smiled at Riku and shyly laced my hand with his.

**

* * *

"Home": Sora's Room**

I stared at my ceiling with my iPod on full blast. The song **"_FSCENE8_"** by The Medic Droid was playing. It was a sorta short song but very catchy. Today was actually one of those rare days when my annoying step-sister was over at her friends house, my mom was working, and my step-dad was fixing some appliances at his job. So today was a good job for me. Unfortunately, I couldn't eat anything because nobody was there to charge me for eating their food. I swear I feel like I'm a homeless person just intruding on a happy family. Instead I drank off of my gallon of Sparkletts. It was the only water I'd ever drink, excluding Fiji and school water, because the rest tasted bad.

The only question on my mind was: "Is Riku really cheating on me?"

_  
**

* * *

**(1): We saw this video of him and he looked like a life-sized Sora. We forgot what YouTube video it was. I think it was **Spicy Marmalade**?  
(2): So do I! :3  
_

**801: Time! **

**TEWG: FINISHED 04-01-08 22:11 (10:11 PM) **

**801: Wow. Six pages… that's the longest for this story huh? **

**TEWG: MM-HMM. **

**801: I think the next chap will come a little later because my desk sorta broke down and I have to type with the keyboard on my lap and it's hard. I've noticed that I was making a lot of mistakes so TEWG will have to take some time to beta it and then upload it, include the italics, underlines, and bolds, reread it, and finally leave it to me to post it up. **

**TEWG: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! ESPCIALLY YOU WHO FAVORITE THIS AND ALERT IT! PLEASE!? T-T YOU'LL MAKE SORA SAD! **

**Sora: -Starts to cry- **

**TEWG & 801: No! –Hugs Sora- **

**801: I know! Whoever reviews gets Sora hugs…! **

**Riku: -Growls- **

**801: For a minute or you'll be beaten by Riku and it is our responsibility you do not get harmed in the process of the creating and making of this story… All rights reserved… **

**TEWG: O.Ou**


	8. Day 8

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yupo. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner **

_(Note) _

**Place: Time**

**801: The date is 04-07-08 and the time is 21:13 (9:13 PM). YAY! For you people who don't know, I couldn't update because my dean practically stole my Emo Book IV where I keep all of my fics and stuff. I kept pestering them until they gave it to me. Everyone give a round of applause to my friend John! If he hadn't stolen my book back I'm pretty sure this story would have died for at least a year or less.**

**TEWG: ALSO THANK YOU:**

_MissVirdelvilance_

_Jynxer120_

_Nierx_

**FOR REVIEWING! YOU ALL GET SORA HUGS! :)**

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or ANY of the SONGS that are MENTIONED.

**_WARNING: AKUROKU LOVERS PREPARE TO LOVE US!_**

**_

* * *

_"Home": Sora's Room **

**_I guess it's okay to puke the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way_**

**_And if you want me back  
you're gonna have to ask  
Nicer than that  
Nicer than that  
Nicer than that  
and if you want me back  
you're gonna have to ask  
Nicer than that  
Nicer  
Nicer_**

Ugh. What was that sound?

Oh wait… That's **_"Buried Myself Alive"_** by The Used… Right? Ughn. What time is it?

I yawned and grabbed my iPod near Shadow. My eyes were still half-closed and I couldn't see all that well from just waking up. I blinked a few times and started going to the "Extra" section to check what time it was. My eyes snapped open, fully awake. It was 6:58! Crap! I'm gonna be late!

I whimpered a bit. I can't afford to be late today! Tossing the blanket away from me, I got to my feet and went to my drawers to take out my school clothes. I always wore a black shirt underneath my school clothes. Whoops. Did I forget to mention we all have to wear uniform? Well anyways we have to wear a white collared shirt and navy blue pants. That's it. It was pretty crappy if you ask me. I mean come on. Really? Next year we get to have the freedom of wearing normal clothes, yay!

Well anyways, I got my clothes, socks, accessories, and shoes and rushed to my bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

**

* * *

"Home": 7:38 AM**

When I finally got out, my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. It was 7:38! I am so late! Even though I knew I could get in trouble for even being at home still, I put on my eyeliner and mascara. Call me a girl, why don't you? I don't go anywhere without them!

**

* * *

4th Period: Music**

I groaned and stumbled into my Music class. My hair was still wet from my shower and I was not feeling good.

"Yo, Sora," I looked up and saw Roxas motioning to a chair next to him. I quietly groaned again and took a seat next to him.

"Hi," I mumbled quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked a bit annoyed. I looked up at him and our eyes met. I instantly knew he was having more problems at home and he knew I forgot to take my "drugs". I also didn't take my Candy Medicine, so today was a bad day.

"Forgot your meds?" He asked and I nodded.

"Problems at home?" I asked back and he nodded.

We both stared at each other before sighing. Our life was Hell.

* * *

I don't know when but me and Roxas and some other dudes and two chicks decided to play a game called "Who Would You Get With?". You can obviously tell what the game was about because of what it was called.

For those of you don't know, you ask a person between a certain selection of people, who would they get with. The limit for our game was three. For example:

"Roxas who would you get with: Pence, Lexaeus, or Leon?"

"Shit… Leon."

Leon stared at Roxas cautiously. Leon looked ready to attack Roxas if he tried to get near. Roxas glared at him, "No way will I ever get with you. Not even if you paid me."

"Alright Leon who would you get with: Marluxia, Aerith, or Professor Xehanort?" Roxas asked dully. Leon cringed, "Even though I'm gay, I'd rather Aerith."

Aerith turned around when she heard her named being called. She stared at us for some time before she turned around again and talked to her friends. She must have thought we were talking about something bad about her or something.

"Alright Sora," Pence stared at me mischievously. Crap. I'm not gonna like this. "Sora who would you get with: Leon, Cloud, or Lexaeus?" I gulped and didn't say anything. Me and Riku were together so I couldn't! It'd be like cheating! And cheating is the worst to do to someone in a relationship!

"Why do you always have to be so uncooperative?" Roxas asked me. I shrugged but answered, having found the courage to do so, "I guess Cloud… I dunno… or maybe not…" I added when I saw Leon's glare. Holy shit! I just tickled the Devil's feet! And the Devil isn't in the mood to laugh!

**

* * *

Nutrition **

I giggled and watched the scene unfolding a bit in front of me. Yes, that'd be nice. Kukekakukeka!! … What the Hell was that laugh? Oh well, it sounded funny. Kukeka… Yes do that to him… yes… Bwahaheho! ... What's wrong with me?

I stiffened when I felt a poke to my side. Ow. That hurt. Whoever it was poked a bruise. I looked to my side and saw a smiling Riku. "Hey, what are you doing?" I snickered and pointed to the scene in front of me. The skinny tree barely hid me but hey, I like to pretend. Riku looked over at the scene and blinked.

"Oh…"

I smiled and grabbed his hand with my own. I squatted on the ground and Riku stayed standing as we both watched the scene unfold, unsuccessfully hiding ourselves.

Roxas and Axel were making out with each other. Axel had Roxas pinned underneath him and straddling him. He had Roxas's arms held high above his head with one arm, and his other hand was ravishing him. Roxas's hips buckled and he was moaning. Axel just smirked and continued doing what he was doing.

"… Wanna try that?" I looked up at Riku and blushed. I'm only fourteen! And Riku was fifteen! No Riku didn't flunk. Riku is very smart. He just started school a little later than other people.

Riku glanced at me and smirked. I could feel myself blushing harder. "C'mon." Riku pulled me up and made me walk away from the AkuRoku scene.

I had previously learned that Axel's real name was "Akuseru" and Roxas's real name was "Rokusasu". I have no idea what the meant but I will in the future. I just know that they changed it because they wanted to or it souned cooler.

Riku led me to a bench and we sat down. I couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore. Yesterday's memories came flashing back and it was making me nervous. "Look." I looked up from our hands and regretted it sorta. I blinked. Riku was holding a black, skeleton, stuffed dog. It had a heart on its chest and it had a tag on its ear. It was also holding a pair of black drumsticks. I gasped and reached out to grab the stuffed toy and the drumsticks. I stared at the beauty of the black wrapped sticks. They were so cute!

"Are these for me?" I couldn't believe it. Riku remembered I liked pretending to play drums, even though I didn't know how and I sucked, and I liked Teddy Bears? Riku nodded and hugged me and kissed my cheeks, forehead, and my nose. I blushed and hugged him back. "Thank you, Riku." "I know." Riku smiled. I pulled back and pulled out from our hug and pulled out his sweater from my "backpack". "Here," I smiled, giving it to him, "See? I remembered!" I said happily.

"Yeah, you did."

**

* * *

5th Period: History**

Holy crap! History is so boring! My eye twitched. Man, I'm bored! Somebody shoot me! Please! Put a bullet through my head!

**_

* * *

_Lunch**

I hummed and leaned in closer to Riku. We were talking for like what seemed like forever! Even though we've known each other since we were kids and were friends, there seemed to be a lot we didn't know about each other. I wished we never stopped being friends. It felt so nice to have Riku here. Even though I hated to admit it… Riku made me happy and he helped me rid my home memories… Maybe he _can_ help…

I giggled as Riku's nose nuzzled my neck. Riku laughed, and I laughed. I bet if anyone saw us, we'd look like the perfect couple.

**

* * *

6th Period: P.E.**

I continued to giggle as I held Riku's hand and he told me more jokes. We were talking so much! It was so much fun! Finally Riku stopped at the drinking fountains, in the shade, and stared at me. I stared at me and I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. It felt like were about to kis…

PBRIONG!

I blinked and moved away from Riku's face. I really need to get up the courage to kiss him…

**

* * *

Home**

Shit. I'm in fucking deep shit. My step-dad caught me wearing a little too much eyeliner and started yelling at me. I didn't dare move. I kept thinking he'd hit me if I did. I'm scared. I want Rik- no. I don't need him. I can't. I won't.

I whimpered and lay on my bed. I hugged Shadow to my chest and I could feel the tears pouring out from my face. I don't know why I'm crying. I really don't. He just yelled and called me worthless, and ugly, and-and—

I-I couldn't finish. It hurt. My heart hurt. I looked at Shadow's face. He wasn't helping… "Sometimes…" I whispered, "A teddy bear isn't enough…" And I started sobbing. I pulled Shadow to my chest and I could feel my heart ache.

**Idiot. **

My eyes shot up and I stared at the wall.

'_What do you want? Didn't you have enough fun tormenting me last time?'_ I seethed.

**Look. Just get the damn bear-dog that Riku gave you. **

'_Why?' _

**Just do it… **

I obliged to myself and moved to my bag and pulled out the name-less stuffed dog. I stared at it and Shadow and hugged them both to my chest. Surprisingly, my heart stopped aching and my tears were beginning to decrease.

"What the…?" I stared at the teddy bears and couldn't help but smile. "Riku… I'll call you Riku…" The skeleton-dog just stared at me with its flat black eyes.

**  


* * *

801: Finished! 04-10-08 23:44 (11:44 PM) The reason why I took a long time finishing this is because I got "grounded" and procrastination. Also go look at the poll on our profile! I have too many plot bunnies that are beating each other up just to be posted up first! **

**TEWG: ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE OVER 1,000 HITS ON THIS STORY! WE REALLY APPRECIATED IT! **

**801: I'm sorry for the crappy ending but TEWG and I are sleepy. **

**TEWG & 801: Thank You And Good Night! We're Sleepy! –Yawn- **


	9. Day 9

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yup. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner **

_(Note) _

**Place: Time **

**801: Okay it's currently 04-21-08 22:30 (10:30). I'm having the best and worst luck. I got "grounded", as some of you already know, and having one day away from my precious computer is torture for me. Really. But anyways, who cried when you watched Death Note on Saturday? I'm getting out of the sub… well when I was over at my friends house (the same day I got grounded) I accidently got cut on my thumb, with a bamboo stick, and I was bleeding a lot. It kinda sucks since I'm anemic and I don't need no more blood loss, then today I accidentally cut myself too deep on my middle finger (I was testing out my new razor blade :D) and I bled a lot again(I also heated it up with my lighter). Really. I got it all over my hand, Emo-Ducky, on my drawer, on the floor, and I wasted all my Band-Aids, time to go to the store! I think I'm a pyromaniac-masochist but who am I to judge myself? XD **

**TEWG: -SHAKES HEAD- I WAS THERE FOR IT ALL AND I DIDN'T RAISE A FINGER. (Wonder Pets! WERE ON!) 801 CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF… I THINK… **

_Jynxer120 _

_vamprincessmiyu _

**TEWG: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU MAKE US TRULY HAPPY! **

**801: Also I will be making Sora's life happy! But then it'll all crumble down! :) Can't have him being happy now can we? Life, here, doesn't work that way. **

Disclaimer: We do NOT own KINGDOM HEARTS or any of the SONGS that are MENTIONED. 

_**WARNING: ALRIGHT, WE ARE A BIT NERVOUS ABOUT THIS CHAP. WE HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS! TEENAGERS DO THIS TYPE OF THING, DON'T THEY? BUT STILL WE SHALL WARN YOU WITH THE "M" RATING! **_

_**KAIRI BASHING, RIKUSORA FRENCHING, RIKUSORA LIME!! **_

**  


* * *

"Home": Sora's Room **

"Mmh…" I mumbled. There was a light shinning down at me. Stupid light… no wait stupid dark… no wait… Great now I'm confused. I like Light don't I? I hate the Darkness...

I slowly opened my eyes and found that no music, for once, was playing. _'What?'_ I thought. Music always played. I looked down and saw Riku, my new teddy bear, and Shadow in my arms. I sat up, now fully awake, and looked below me. My back was on my iPod. Oh that was the reason…

My back pressed pause on my iPod when I was sleeping…

I yawned and looked across the room for the time. Oh look at that… its 6:59…

My eyes widened and I groaned. No not again!

**  


* * *

"Home": Sora's Room **

When I finally came out of the bathroom it was 7:44. _'I'm so gonna die when I get home…'_ I thought, sorely. I feel so numb. Must have been the shower hitting my bruises and scars. I sighed and went to my closet to grab my eyeliner and mascara. I don't go out of this house without my eyeliner!

I could tell today I'm gonna get a beating. Or maybe I'm just scared and paranoid about something.

**So you gonna come home? **My "Inner" asked me.

I shrugged and started applying my make-up.

'_I dunno… maybe I should go over to a friend's house? I really don't want to go home today, when I get out of school.' _I replied.

My Inner stayed quiet while I finished up.

Who's house to go to?

**  


* * *

School: Hallway **

I walked through the school doors and saw that stupid bi-… I mean redheaded girl, "Kairi". She glanced up at me and glared. I glared back and walked passed her. She's annoying. I don't like her! I pouted and glared at anyone who got in my way or looked at me. They must have sensed my pissyness and moved away from me. I love being "emo".

* * *

**1st Period: English **

When I got to my seat, I sat next to Tidus. He was working on a new poem or something. "Hi," I said sourly. That girl got me in a bad mood.

"What happened?" Tidus asked me. I shrugged and glared at the board. I don't feel like talking.

"Alright class we've got a test to do so get out your pencils and get ready." My teacher Miss… something-or-other said happily. I got out my pencil and finished the stupid test.

After that I got out my iPod and listened to "_**The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage**_" by Panic! At the Disco... But wait... I heard that they dropped the "!" and grew up... so that means their name is now "Panic At the Disco" and no more sex songs? Aww...

I just listened to random songs the whole damn period.

**  


* * *

Nutrition **

I sighed and walked to "The Usual Spot". I hope Riku's here. I really want him. I stopped myself. Did I really think that?!

"Boo!"

I jumped and saw Riku standing in front of me grinning and holding an acoustic guitar. There was a black strap from the guitar to his shoulder and back, making it easier for him to play. The guitar was only black and had silver strings. How colorful.

"Hi Ri-Ri!" I grinned. I sometimes hate my "mask". I'm too afraid to show my "real" self so I use fake emotions. But what really scares me is that I didn't really have to use fake emotions whenever I saw or was near Riku.

"Hi Sor-Sor!" He said with the same enthusiasm. I blushed and walked with him to our spot.

We went to our "Love Bench", seeing as how we spend a lot of time on it and we got together on it as well, and cuddled. I looked up at Riku's face and he was staring back at me. I blushed and said quickly, "Riku, play me a song?" Riku nodded and started to play a song very fast paced.

I looked at his fingers and concentrated. This was… um… A light bulb lit up on my head and I pointed at Riku,

"That's **_Kissing the Shadows_** by Children of Bodom, isn't it?" I felt so excited just saying it. Riku laughed and nodded. "I would play it faster but I need an electric guitar for that." He said. I blushed and stared at his eyes.

There was a silence between us and I leaned in closer. We inched inner and inner before we kissed. My heart was beating in my chest and could feel my brain explode. How was it that Riku could make me feel so many things at once?

I was brought back to reality when Riku's tongue was placed on my upper lip. I felt the need to pull back but Riku put one of his arms on my back and the other on my head. Riku's guitar poked my stomach but I really couldn't feel it. Riku licked my lips and I could feel my face heat up.

I've never been kissed this way before. It felt so _good_.

I did what any other inexperienced kisser would do: I opened my mouth. I really didn't expect Riku to shove his tongue in and lick my teeth. I thought I was gonna be able to pull away. But then again, my mind is total mush right now. The butterflies in my stomach were flapping around so much I think they're gonna make me fly up to the atmosphere.

Riku then started playing with my tongue. It feels so weird. I giggled and finally I realized how much I need air. I groaned and pulled away slightly to breathe. Riku was apparently out of breath too because he was panting and we stared into each others eyes. Riku had a smirk on his face and I could tell I was blushing. "You're beat red"

"Riku… I… think I love you…" I mumbled, completely ignoring his last sentence. I think I really did. He's so kind… so flawless. So… everything I wanted and needed.

Riku smiled at me and pulled me close to his body. My ear was placed on his chest and I could hear his rapidly beating heart. "I've loved you since 5th grade." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered and smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Just before I touched his lips the stupid bell rang. I groaned but then covered my mouth. I turned my head to Riku to see him smirking at me.

"You like my lips that much?" He asked.

My butterflies flapped and I blushed. Stupid Riku!

**  


* * *

2****nd**** Period: Math **

When me and Riku got up we walked to our next class holding hands. I was too embarrassed to look at him. I just confessed my love to him and vice versa! This day was so perfect!

We sat down on our assigned chairs and listened to the teacher give out another of his "Life Speeches".

Wow.

Life is so fascinating! I mean who knew ID-10-T spells "IDIOT" together? Or "-b (radical sign) b2 – 4ac (divided all by) 2a" is math for "Bad Boys Couldn't Decide to go to a Radical Party where there'll be Squared Boys and they wanted to Take Away Four Awesome Chicks and the party will be over at 2 AM?"

Life is so awesome and cool and funny and awesome! I love life!

**  


* * *

Lunch **

I marched out of the room holding Riku's hand with a huge smile on my face. It kinda hurt, cause I don't think my cheeks could stretch so much, but I don't care! I'm too happy!

Riku laughed and tried to catch up with me, even though I was holding his hand. "What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I dunno I'm just really happy right now!"

Riku smirked and tried not to drop his guitar. That smirk told me that he knew why I'm so happy. Though I don't really know myself. I wonder why?

Me and Riku reached the The Usual Spot and I let go of him. I think I'm not hanging around too much around my friends.

I walked over to Demyx, Cloud, Hayner, and Roxas. They were all talking about something. "Hi beautiful friends!" They looked over to me and smiled.

"Baby Sora's back!" Demyx glomped me. I laughed and hugged him back. My friends all hugged me and I hugged them back. I never thought I'd miss them so much. Roxas smirked at me. "We all saw what you and Riku did, 'Baby _Virgin _Sora'." I gapped at them. "R-really?" My mouth felt dry. They nodded.

"It was pretty cute, considering that was your first time right?" Cloud asked me. I nodded and blushed. "Aww! He's blushing!" Demyx cooed, pointing at me. I slapped his hands away.

"You know it's too bad." Roxas's voice made me gaze up at him. His tone sounded so weird. "Everyone's saying you guys will break up soon."

Hayner nodded, "Yeah they're all saying things."

I lowered my head. Why were people trying to ruin my happiness? I hardly truly feel that "One-Special-Emotion" because of my home-life. There I feel so _worthless_. Like I don't disserve to have friends, a boyfriend, or anything else. Why? Why try to ruin it?

"Like what?" I whispered. I think I'm getting too uncomfortable. Did I really say "I love you" to Riku? I… think I'm starting to regret it.

"Just stuff like 'Oh they're so happy. It won't last long' and 'Did you hear Riku got someone pregnant?' 'Really? Poor Sora.'" Cloud explained to me.

"That's it?" I asked hopefully. They nodded. "Yeah."

I feel a bit better I guess.

"But, you know, I'm giving you guys less than a month to be together." Roxas stated. "Yeah," Cloud agreed.

I glared at them slightly, "Thanks a lot." I said bitterly.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Cloud said nervously. I harrumphed and stared at Hayner. "Seifer bag you yet?" I wanted to change the subject. Thankfully, Hayner got my _hint_.

Hayner blushed and shook his head.

"Why don't you make the first move?" I asked a bit shocked. I thought by now they'd be attacking each others mouths.

"I dunno… I guess I'm too shy…" Hayner blushed slightly and stared at the ground. "You? Shy?" I raised an eyebrow, "I never thought the Great Delinquent Hayner would get _shy_ about something let alone _someone_."

Hayner glared at me and I yelped a bit. He was still scary, mind you. I saw my own death happen right in front of my eyes and I said the only thing I thought would get me from becoming Hayner's victim:

"Want me to go talk to Seifer but not mention you?" I whimpered. Hayner nodded menacingly and I ran from my friends to Seifer. "Hi!" I panted.

Seifer raised and eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Erm… I… uh… I forgot." I said intelligently.

Seifer rolled his eyes at me and continued to glare at the sky. "What'cha doin'?" I asked childishly. "Glaring." He answered. "Why?"

"Because I can." "Is that the real reason?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I don't know how to get Hayner's attention."

"That's it?"

"I guess…"

"Just go up to him and stick your tongue in his mouth. Trust me he'll love it." I blushed. I think I just talked about myself.

"… Tomorrow…" Seifer said and left the spot to go off somewhere. I have no idea what Hayner sees in him but why am I judging?

I pouted and looked around for Riku. He was sitting on the floor, playing his guitar, alone. His back was to the wall and he had a small face of concentration. The drinking fountain was a bit close to him. I walked closer to him and greeted cheerily, "Hi!" He smiled and stopped playing. He patted the side next to him and I sat down. "What'cha playin'?" I asked childishly again.

"Guitar." He chuckled. I laughed nervously. "Play me something?" I asked again. Riku nodded and started playing an unknown tune to me. I tried to search my brain but found nothing.

"What song is that Ri-ku?" I clicked my tongue. Yeah, I have nothing.

"_**Are You Ready?**_ by Three Days Grace." He answered. Now that he named the song it really did sound like it. But when I listened to that song I just listened to the lyrics, not the tune.

"Another one?" I asked hopefully. I liked hearing Riku play his guitar.

Riku nodded and started playing, "_**In Joy and Sorrow**_ by His Infernal Majesty(HIM)?" I asked. Riku nodded and kissed my cheek. "Good Sora. You know songs." He smirked and continued playing. I stuck my tongue out at him and he 'tsk'ed me. "You really shouldn't leave that tongue out in the open… who knows what I'll do to it?" I gasped and put it back in my mouth, "Pervert!" I yelled and pointed. Riku laughed.

After a few minutes of hearing Riku play random songs, I asked him, "How could you get enough courage to play in public?" I asked him. Riku shrugged his oh-so muscular-broad shoulders. "I dunno, I guess I just practice so much I don't really care what people think anymore."

I nodded and asked him another question: "Where do you learn the cords?" "Internet," was the simple reply.

"So how do memorize them?"

"I just… remember it… I guess."

"Oh no! Riku got stupid! He doesn't know something!"

"I'm not stupid! I just don't know…"

"I'm sorry I made you stupid Rik-!"

Before I could finish some kid knocked into me and I lurched forward. I could feel our bodies crashing down on each others and I heard a weird sound.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Riku's hair. My legs were spread open and Riku was UNDER ME!! My hands were on his chest and my mouth was on his neck. I pulled back and blushed. Riku was blushing as well. We just were in that position for a long time, I could tell. Riku was just so… beautiful.

I pulled back and blushed. Riku also sat back up and suddenly got a strange look in his eyes that I only saw when he was really pissed. A pissy Riku is a murderous Riku. "Riku…? What's wrong?" I asked a bit cautiously.

He shook his head and showed me the side of his guitar. I saw nothing wrong with it. I looked at the neck and the head and finally the body. Yup, nothing. "What?" I asked and scrunched up my eyebrows in concentration. What was I missing?

Riku pointed at the side. A bluish-green color was on his black guitar. I gasped and felt my heart clench. Did I make that when I bumped into him? "Was that me? I'm so sorry Riku!" I apologized sincerely. I really didn't mean to.

Riku just started to chip it off with his finger. Fortunately, the wall was chipped, not the guitar. After a small while the guitar looked good-as-new.

"I'm sorry, Riku's guitar!" I blushed and looked straight at it. Riku laughed and I started up at him. Why was he laughing? This is serious wasn't it? Finally he stopped and placed his lips on my cheek in a kiss before pulling away. "You're the only one who could make me feel this way…" He grinned. I grinned back at him. "I like that song it's good." I really did. "What song?" He asked curiously. "_**Only One**_ by Yellowcard. It's actually pretty sad."

"Ever hear of the _**Happy Song**_?" Riku asked me.

"By who?" I asked.

"PM Today."

"Mm-hmm." I nodded. That song is also pretty cool. In its metal way.

"God you're so cute…" Riku whispered before he brought me closer in a kiss. I felt a bit nervous, seeing as this is my first time tonguing someone but I'm glad Riku was my first.

**  


* * *

3****rd**** Period: Science **

"Mr. Sora." I quickly lifted up my head. "Dean's office. _Now._" God this teacher hated me. "Tough luck, Gay-Ass." Bullship (Wakka) pitied. I stuck my tongue out and left. All I did was close my eyes for thirty minutes and drool on the teachers' desk. Pfft. That was nothing.

Yup. I'm so getting a beating.

**  


* * *

After School **

I walked out of the stupid school building. They called my parents. Luckily, I think, my _mother_ picked up. She sounded sweet and caring but she's really a devil. Man I hate her. I remember when Auntie came over and told me she used to get beaten by her up for disobeying her. Mom was an older sister and she beat on her younger. That was sad. Almost like me and my _brothers_.

I shook my head. Yesterday when my step-dad yelled at me, he told me he was going to call one of my brother's over to come and beat me up. He knew that hit a soft spot. Me and my brothers used to be close. We did everything together. When I used to get bullied one of my brothers stood up for me and beat the other kids. We shared everything and we knew everything about each other. My eldest brother was six years older than me, my other older brother was five years older, and my big brother was four years older than me.

But then…

When I was 10 I came out of the "closet". I told one of my brothers, the very first person I ever told, he was four years older than me, I was bi, and he suddenly got red in the face and he punched me on the stomach. He then started to hit and kick me. When he was finished, I was crying and in a ball. My hands were on my head as my only form of protection. He then yelled at me and told me he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. It hurt. My best friend and brother said something so cruel and hit me just because I like the same gender.

"Sora!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Riku in front of me. His guitar was in a black case and over his shoulder. He frowned,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Huh?" What did he mean? Riku put his hand on my cheek and wiped my cheek. It was wet.

"You're crying," He said softly. I moved away from his hand and wiped my cheeks. I really was. I shook my head and smiled sadly at him. "I'm okay,"

Riku looked concerned. "Are you sure?" He asked again. I nodded. He didn't look convinced. "Wanna come over to my place? You know, to relax?" He asked, slightly blushing. I blushed redder than Riku. But nonetheless, I went with him.

Nothing will happen right? And I get to get away from family.

**  


* * *

After School: Riku's Place **

I couldn't help but feel very nervous as Riku stuck his key in the keyhole. Through the whole walk here, Riku and I listened to my iPod. I noticed I have very embarrassing songs in here. Some were Japanese that sounded like something Riku would never listen to and when the song "_**Numa Numa**_" by O-Zone came up I blushed. I wanted to die there from embarrassment. But Riku only laughed and called me weird every time. He'd then kiss me on my forehead, nose, cheek or my hand.

"Sora, come on." Riku invited me in. I took a cautious step forward and took in my surrounding. Riku's house was cleaner and bigger than mine! I sat on the sofa and took of my "backpack". Riku set down his guitar on the floor near me. "My parents are out for the day. They're working over-time." He grinned at me. "Do you want some left over pizza from yesterday?" I shyly nodded. Riku only smirked and left me there.

A little later Riku came back with two slices of pizza on two plates. "Here," Riku handed me the food and I took it. I hurriedly ate it but then it got caught on my throat. I coughed and Riku patted my back. "Hey eat _slowly_." I took a deep breath. I'm so nervous. I started eating the cheesy pizza slowly and Riku started to talk to me and I talked back.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Riku asked me. I nodded and Riku got up. "What do you wanna watch?" I shrugged, "I dunno. You pick." Riku nodded and opened a bag/case thing. He pulled out a movie and put it in the DVD player. He then went back to me. I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I'll go make popcorn," He said. "You like butter flavored right?" I nodded and he left to the kitchen.

I sighed and laid on the couch. I haven't watched a movie in a year! I really don't know what types of movies there are anymore. This is so exciting! And I'm going to watch it with my boyfriend! I just wish Riku Replica and Shadow were here...

Hmm... Riku Replica... maybe I should change stuffed Riku's name to that? Ri-ku Re-pli-ca... Yup. Stuffed Riku is now Riku Relplica!

I smiled and closed my eyes. I like being here. I feel so safe.

I heard Riku's footsteps and I opened my eyes only to blush. Riku was staring at me with a soft smile on his face. "I've picked out a movie, I'm making popcorn, and I gave you pizza. One kiss?"

I blushed and sat up. I closed the small gap between us and kissed Riku's lips. It was a chaste kiss but I felt embarrassed doing it.

Riku smirked at me and I pushed his face away, embarrassed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Riku laughed and left back to the kitchen. When he was gone I flipped over to my stomach, stuck my butt in the air, clutched the arm of the couch, and hid my face in embarrassment.

I heard the beeping of the microwave and the small pop from it being opened. I heard the pop of the popcorn bag being opened and then I heard the slam of the microwave shutting. I heard other noises and I guessed that Riku was getting a bowl for us.

I heard Riku coming back and I tried to hide my face more. I'm pretty sure I'm still red.

Riku stopped walking and didn't move. I grew curious and lifted my head to see why Riku stopped. He was starring at me, eyes wide, mouth open, and he looked like he was about to drop the bowl of popcorn. I was about to ask Riku why he was like that when I realized what position I was in. I blushed and sat up straight.

Riku only sighed, closed his eyes and mouth but then told me, "One day, If I ever take your virginity, don't blame me..."

I blushed again and Riku sat down next to me and grabbed the remote on the table in front of us. The pizza was gone and Riku moved it away to give us a clear view of the plasma T.V.

He handed me the bowl of popcorn and I started to eat it. Riku got back up to turn off the lights and then back to the couch. The T.V. screen showed small previews of the movie and it said on the bottom, "Play Movie", "Bonus", "Audio" and other stuff.

Riku pressed the play button and then put and arm on my shoulders and made me lean on his chest. I blushed lightly but I continued to eat and watch the movie.

* * *

**Riku's Place: 6:44 PM**

Before we knew it, it was already 6:44 PM and our popcorn was gone. School let out at 3:30 "Heheheh! That was a great movie, Riku!" I smile.

I got so into the movie my head dropped on Riku's lap and I kept the popcorn near me. My eyes were wide and I hardly felt Riku put his arm around my waist. I sat up and smiled at Riku.

Riku nodded but then moved closer to me. He started kissing my neck and I giggled. I felt his tongue lick my neck and I squealed and felt weird… down there…

"Riku!" I gasped and moaned. I widened my eyes. Did I really do that?

"Shit, you sound so cute." Riku started kissing my neck again and started to suck. I gasped and grabbed his head to pull him closer. I then realized: Riku pushed me down so that I was laying down and my legs were open and Riku was between them. I blushed and moaned again.

Is this how Roxas felt when Axel did this? But then Roxas told me what happens to Axel after a few minutes of Axel dominating him.

I wanted to push Riku off me before _that_ happened. But… I just couldn't. My hips buckled a bit and Riku started kissing my mouth again.

I moaned and kissed back. I don't know if I'm kissing him right, but right now nothing matters. I've never done this sort of thing before. Riku took off my sweater and removed my shirt and another. My black T-shirt that I keep under my school shirts was there. It always was. Riku seemed annoyed and grumbled something that sounded like, "If there's one more shirt…" or something. He moved the shirt from covering my chest and that left me with just my black shirt on. Riku started kissing my collar-bone. I moaned and my hips buckled again.

Riku took off my, last, shirt and I stared shyly at him. "Riku…" I mumbled. I'm not ready for sex. Not until I'm 18 or something.

I reached over to get my shirt back but Riku only grabbed my wrist and shook his head. "No Sora… you're too cute… let me enjoy this." He begged. I nodded slowly. Riku… he's so handsome. I can't resist him.

Riku started kissing up my chest and stomach leaving me to blush furiously. I opened my eyes and gasped when I felt him put my right nipple in his mouth. I moved my arm and was surprised when I couldn't move it. I looked up and saw Riku had pinned my arms on top of my head with one of his muscular arms. Damn you, you muscular arm!

My breath hitched and I moaned in pleasure. I can tell. My legs were starting to feel like mush and that weird feeling down there was getting more and more strong and hotter.

Suddenly Riku stopped and took my pink nipple from his mouth and muttered, "Damn,"

I looked at him confused. "What happened, Riku?" I asked or more like panted. I could feel the Embarrassed Tears on the corners of my eyes.

"I… I… sorry Sora." He apologized and got off of me. I missed the warmth. I grabbed Riku and accidentally fell on him. I glared at him. How dare he? "What happened?" I pouted. Riku had a strained look on his face. I moved my body closer and felt something hard. I looked down and blushed. Ohh... _that's_ why...

"Sorry Sora, you had to see this." He was blushing. "I know you're too young to lose your virginity and you don't want to lose it but, damn, I'm sorry." He apologized again. I gulped. Did I really want to do this?

**Do what?** My Inner asked.

'_Should I you know do _that_?' _I asked. Should I?

_**Ohh, **__**that**_**… Bye-bye! **

'_No you can't abandon me now!_' I yelled.

**I'm **_**not**_** touching that with a 29 foot poll, gloves and a year's supply of hand-sanitizer! **

I blushed. I decided yes.

**  


* * *

RATED: M! NOT FOR VIRGIN MINDS! YOU TOO 801! THANKS A LOT FOR NOT HELPING! :(**

"Riku," I mumbled and looked down to the tent like shape Riku's pants were making. Riku laughed slightly, "Can you let me up now? In this position I'm starting to get harder and I think I'm gonna cum soon…"

I blushed and got off. Riku moved to leave but I grabbed his sleeve and shook my head. "What?" Riku frowned. I pulled him to sit on the couch. "Sora? What're you-?" That was all Riku had to say before he caught on, I guess. I moved in front of him and started to undo his belt. I had some trouble but then managed to get it off with Riku's help. Riku started to undo his pants and took off his boxers. They were light blue.

As soon as I saw 'mini-Riku' I gasped at Riku's length. Riku was so big! I blushed. Did I really cause this? "What do I do?" I mumbled. I did know what to do but right now I couldn't remember.

"Suck it." Riku replied, his cheeks were pink.

I nodded and put the tip in my mouth and sucked. Riku tasted weird. He tasted like sweets but like other sour stuff.

Riku gasped and groaned, "Sora, the whole thing." I complied. "Like this?" I asked and tried to put the whole thing in. I couldn't get it all in but I got a small moan from Riku.

"In and out, Sora." He gasped again. I looked up at him and nodded. I can't believe I have Riku in my mouth. He's filling in everything.

I moved my head back and forth and Riku moaned. Riku's hands grabbed my hair and made me go backwards and forwards faster. I shut my eyes and continued to bob my head, trying to keep up with Riku. I was slightly afraid I was going to gag. Riku was panting and moaning and groaning. "Shit Sora."

I kept bobbing my head. This was getting good. My jaw felt a bit cramped but I didn't care. I made my teeth scrape Riku's dick and Riku groaned. I inwardly smirked. I hope he's enjoying this. "S-Sora... I-I..."

Suddenly I felt something fill in my mouth. I jerked my head back and found Riku had came in mouth. I was blushing more when Riku wouldn't stop and some got on my face. I closed my eyes and shut my mouth. I tried gulping down what with in my mouth but ended up gagging a little. I'm used to only eating stuff with lots of sugar in it and sweets.

I coughed a little and looked at Riku. He was panting and staring at me with half-lidded eyes. "Fuck, Sora. You're good." "Really?" I asked. Riku nodded and I giggled. Riku made a motion with his hand for me to go over to him and he wiped away the cum off of my face. I smiled at him and I was about to put up his boxers and pants when Riku stopped me.

"Wait." I looked at him. "Would you mind cleaning this up?" Riku motioned to the white semen on his thighs. I went forward and licked it up. It still tasted weird and my stomach agreed with me. He put on his clothes on after I was done.

**  


* * *

RATED: T! 801 YOU CAN COME BACK IN THE ROOM NOW! AND START TYPING! **

I smiled at him and sat next to him. Riku brought me closer to him and sighed. He laid down with me on him. We stayed that way until Riku checked his cell phone. "Holy shit, Sora! You have to get home!" I looked up and asked, "Why?" "Because it's 7:45!" My eyes widened and Riku showed me his cell phone and I gasped. It was true.

"I saw your bruises Sora." Riku sat up. I looked up at him horrified. Shit. This was not good. I looked down and saw my naked skin. There were still bruises from the past. Some were from yesterday and some were from a few days ago. I can't believe I forgot about this. They practically were littered on me!

I tried to think of a way to explain without bringing out child abuse but I couldn't think. My heart was thumping so fast and loud and I felt tears prickle my eyes. I couldn't _lie_ to Riku.

"Please don't tell anyone Riku," I begged him. I felt the tears stream down my face. I don't know if Riku will probably tell.

I'll go to an orphanage. I won't see any of my friends. I'll be taken from my family… And I'll lose Riku.

Riku nodded and kissed my cheek. "Just get there in time alright?" I reached for my shirt and pulled it on.

When I was good to go, Riku pulled me close. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend and your boyfriend." He sounded hurt.

I shook my head, "I never told anyone."

Riku sighed, "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and kissed his mouth, "Yup." I grinned at him, though on the inside I was nervous, and went out the door.

**  


* * *

"Home": 9:04 PM **

I wish I never came home. I wish I never lived. I wish I never existed. I wish I were dead.

When I came home I got hit and slapped by my crying mother. She yelled at me and said step-dad wanted to hurt me but I wasn't there to be his punching bag. So he used mom.

My step-sister had Pink Eye and was in bed. Serves her right. Maybe she'll give it to her father or my mother?

Step-dad, I forget his name way too much, came in and grinned at me. Mom left me and I wanted to call her back but he slammed me to the wall and punched my stomach repeatedly.

Step-dad stopped when he heard a deep voice say "stop". I looked up and saw my older brother glaring at me. Tears came in my eyes as I saw him. Why did he hate me so much? We used to love each other!

"Fucking fag," He spat. Step-dad left after patting his shoulder. "Where were you?" He commanded. I slid down the wall and said meekly, "A friend's house."

"A gay's house!" He spat again and kicked my face. My face jerked to the left and I felt blood run down the side of my mouth. I could feel the tears fall down my face. I looked back at him and he spat on me. "You're so fucking disgusting!" He yelled, "I can't believe I used to play with you!" He stomped on my back and I gasped, moving to a fetal position.

I really hate my life.

**  


* * *

"Home": Sora's Room: 10:05 PM**

I moaned as I dragged myself to my room and on my bed. My brother yelled and beat me up. My heart felt very heavy. I'm lucky I went over to Riku's because then I'd be getting beaten the whole day.

I cradled Riku and Shadow and lay on my Teddy Bear pillow as I cried myself to sleep.

**  


* * *

801: Yay we're done! It's 04-26-08 and 18:44 (6:44 PM) **

**TEWG: I WROTE THE LIME-Y SCENE NOT 801 CAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID? **

**801: This is officially the longest chap we've ever written… Yay! **


	10. Special 2

_Summary: This is just something I want to write. This is mainly for you romantic types who love it when stories are realistic. RikuSora and others. _

_Sora: the easily embarrassed "emo" who is completely random and optimistic. Riku: the smart, good-looking "normal" guy who is always calm and collected. Opposites right? Yup. Can this relationship last? Maybe for a month everyone says… _

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Songs **_

**Sora's Inner **

_(Note) _

**Time: Place **

**801: Hellooo!! Its 22:27 (10:27 pm) and we're writing on the 05-07-08! I love writing! So many reviews! :) **

**Anyways, I got "grounded" again. Sucks right? But I am very stubborn so I went on a "Hunger Strike" for four days (Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday)! I was so hungry but I didn't eat anything other than half a handful of crumbs on Monday and Tuesday and drank only **_**two**_** sips of water on Sunday and Tuesday. I was so, so hungry and thirsty. But then I learned that your body has some fat stored in you so if you ever get really hungry and you can't have any food then that fat is digested. It's weird. Sorry I can't really explain it but I think all of you already know what I am talking about! But you see how much I love you? I torture myself so that I may make you all happy! :) **

**TEWG: I WATCHED IT ALL HAPPEN… 801'S VERY AMUSING. (I ATE IN FRONT OF HER) THE REASON WHY WE NEED 801 IN THIS, AND WHY I CAN'T JUST DO IT, IS BECAUSE I MAKE UP THE PLOT, SHE WRITES THEN TYPES IT, I BETA IT (I DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER), THEN SHE POSTS IT UP. **

vamprincessmiyu 

Nierx 

Jynxer120 

sayhityty 

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :D THOUGH IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET **_**FIVE**_** REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAP… THOUGH IT'S A SPECIAL… HOSTED BY OUR FAVORITE FUJOSHI: BRITTANY! **

**_WARNING: IF YOU ARE AFRAID OF FANGIRLS DO NOT READ THIS CHAP._**

**_

* * *

_**"Hello and welcome!" Brittany yelled out enthusiastically. She was in front of many other fujoshi _(1)_ like herself. They were all in an abandoned mansion that Brittany had found and fixed up to make a YAOI house. "Ora wa rakuen YAOI" _(2)_ she called it. The girls, and guys, were sitting on the floor, which had red and black and white hearts, and smiling gleefully.

Brittany smiled with them. The group of girls (and some guys, who made the girls love and squeeze half the life out of them) had already gone after Leon and Cloud, Zexion and Demyx, Axel and Roxas, and so many others.

They had heard a _small _rumor about Seifer wanting to molest Hayner, but they were not sure on what to do. Why? Because now they were after Riku and Sora.

Brittany smiled. She had encountered them on their sixth day together. Riku was obviously seme _(3)_ and Sora was uke (_4)_. Brittany moved her long skinny hand through her obviously dyed white hair with dark blue streaks. Her hair went to her shoulders and she had grey-ish looking eyes. Obviously they were contacts.

"YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!" The fujoshi girls in the room chanted. Brittany couldn't control herself and started chanting with them.

Finally she decided to stop torturing them, by not showing them YAOI, and clapped her hands together. "Alright listen up!" She yelled. A commander had to lead their troop after all. They immediately shut up and Brittany smiled in delight again.

"I know it has come to our attention that Riku and Sora have recently gotten together," Brittany gave her speech. "Approximately nine days ago! Today is the ninth day of Riku and Sora being together! We shall _not_ call this couple "Rira", but Soriku! Even though Riku _is_ seme! Just like we did with Cleon with Leon being seme! I have recently seen Sora walking with Riku to Riku's house! Who knows what they'll do!" Brittany stopped to let the YAOI fanatics squeal.

"Anyways, we must _not_ interfere with their relationship!" Many groaned and one yelled out, "But you got to molest Sora!"

"True," Brittany agreed. "But that is only because I had to see how infatuated Riku was with Sora! Fortunately, we can all say that they will be a nice old couple!" Many squeals. "Now, I will show you all the reason I have called you all here! Bios!" Brittany threw hands up and looked at the confused faces of her subordinates/peers. She sighed. "Fine!" She walked over to the side of a door that was right behind her and flipped up a third switch on the far left and right. The lights turned dim and a screen came down behind her.

"I had this installed for just this occasion!" She grabbed a black remote from the side of the switch and clicked a button. It showed a bio for herself.

**Name: **Brittany Vestige _(5)__  
_**Age: **14 (6-24-1992)  
**Height: **5'2''  
**Weight: **120  
**Origin: **Brittany was born on another planet where there are hot, tall, green alien dudes and her planet is famous for their moldy rocks.**  
Likes: **YAOI, Japanese stuff, Russian stuff, German stuff. Stuff.  
**Dislikes: **Homophobes, annoying people, homophobes, being annoyed, homophobes, people who use the word "faggot" in a bad way.  
**Preference: **Bisexual  
**School: **Destiny High _(6)_ (Freshman)_  
_**Details: **The YAOI lover everyone goes to, to get their YAOI-fill. :) Also a stalker.

"Everyone got it?!" She yelled. The people in the room nodded and Brittany applauded them. "Thank you! Now first we shall start off with Sora! No talking please! And remember: What happens here, stays here! Got it?! We must not interfere with the lives of Riku and Sora!" The many fans nodded and Sora's bio showed up with a click of the button.

**Name:** Sora Fair  
**Age:** 14 (08-06-1992)  
**Height: **5'0''(Short! XD)  
**Weight:** 85-95 _(7)_  
**Origin: **Destiny Islands. Not Japanese. His mother wanted a "unique" name and his real father was an astronomer.  
**Likes:** Light places, Shadow, sweet food, sweets, sugar, candy, chocolate, beaches, skateboarding, , teddy bears, beer, drugs, blood, and Riku.  
**Dislikes:** Darkness, bitter, sour, bland, spicy food or candy, his "family", wanna-be candy, Kairi, and Riku.  
**Preference:** Bi (Though he leans more on guys)  
**School:** Destiny High (Freshman)  
**Details: **Has an abusive family. He used to be bullied at ages 5-8 before his older brother, Zack, beat them off. When he was 10 he told Zack he was bi and Zack beat him up. Hates Riku because he's afraid he'll lose him. Has an extreme sweet tooth.

Some girls started to tear up and moaned at Sora's misfortune before Brittany switched over to Riku.

**Name: **Riku Harada  
**Age:** 15 (02-13-1991)  
**Height: **5'5''  
**Weight: **134  
**Origin:** Destiny Islands. Half-Japanese. Mother is Japanese and father is American.  
**Likes:** Dawn, pocky, beaches, playing instruments, beer, Sora, Kairi, music, and fruits.  
**Dislikes:** His family, very bright places, Sora's family and sweet food.  
**Preference:** Bi  
**School: **Destiny High (Supposed to be in Sophomore but is in Freshman)  
**Details:** Gets yelled at by his family and is often threatened to be kicked out. Has three older triplet brothers: Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo. Family doesn't care that he's bi. He is xxxxxxxx on Xxxx with Xxxxx.

The girls let out a groan at the "x"'s. Brittany tsked them. "No way! I'm not telling! It'll ruin it!"

**Name:** Kairi Umino  
**Age:** 14 (04-28-1992)  
**Height:** 5'0  
**Weight:** 89  
**Origin:** Lost her memory at age four and only remembered her name. She was adopted by Eric and Ariel, the English and History teachers at their school.  
**Likes:** Beaches, collecting seashells, light places, books, fairytales, bears, fruit, and Riku.  
**Dislikes:** Dark places and Sora.  
**Preference:** Straight.  
**School:** Destiny High (Freshman)  
**Details: **She really hates Sora (Maybe Sora did something to her?). She's using Riku for an unknown purpose. (Only known to me!)

**Name:** Zack Fair  
**Age:** 19 (12-22-1987)  
**Height: **6'0''  
**Weight:** 155  
**Origin:** Was born in Gongaga but now lives on Destiny Islands.  
**Likes:** His best friend: Angeal Hewley, cakes, strawberry shortcake, sugar, tangelos, playing his guitar and drums.  
**Dislikes:** Gay people, bitter, spicy, bland, sour food, Sora.  
**Preference:** Straight  
**School:** SOLDIER College Academy (Freshman)  
**Details:** Wanted to go to SOLDIER College Academy because you get to train to be in the army. Wants to become a hero with his upperclassman, and best friend, Angeal. Used to love Sora but now beats him up.

The fangirls were outraged. How could Sora's big brother be so much like him, but hate him so much!?

Brittany cleared her throat and switched the switches again. "Remember: What happens here, STAYS here! Got it!?" The other girls, and guys, nodded reluctantly. How much they wanted to run up to Sora and hug him.

Although they did want to see more bios…

_

* * *

(1): How could you YAOI fangirls not know what this means? It means YAOI fangirl.   
__(2): I'm pretty sure this means "My YAOI Paradise".  
__(3): We already explained this; this means "attacker" commonly used in martial arts. Pronounced: Se-may  
__(4): This means "revceiver" commonly used in martial arts. Pronounced Oo-kay.  
__(5): I couldn't think of a last name and this song was playing so, what the hell. Imagine her last name was "Meant to Live"?   
__(6): XD  
(7): In Travers Town we went on the weight scale and saw that Sora's weight was somewhere around here. _

**801: 05-10-08 02:14 (2:14 AM) **

**TEWG: IF YOU ASK ME, I THINK THIS WAS A CRAPPY ENDING FOR A SPECIAL. **

**801: Review People! At least five reviews or something! **


	11. Day

**801: Hi people! :D**

**TEWG: HELLO! :) **

**801:Just so you all know "SoML" will be put under short HIATUS. For those of you who like this story, we do not want to leave you like this so we made a little chapter. It is very little so yeah... **

**TEWG: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED UP IN ABOUT TWO OR THREE MONTHS... OR MAYBE LESS. **

**801: We hope you enjoy this chapter even if we did rush it a little and it may contain spelling errors... **

**TEWG & 801: Our APOLOGIES!! If YOU want TO know MORE go To our PROFILE and GO to 801'S news!!  
****  
_WARNING: KAIRI BASHING(:D)_**

_

* * *

_**Before School: Home  
**  
I moaned as I got up. Today I had to go to school…

_**Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn**_

I smiled slightly. "Under Pressure" by The Used ft. My Chemical Romance? _(1)_ Cool. I reached over and pressed the play/pause button until the screen went black. I smiled bitterly. Yeah like I would ever say, "I love you, mom!" Yeah right. She's ignored me when I was a little kid and only started paying attention to me because... I dunno why but I don't want to find out.

**_Why? Why? Why?  
Love (love)! Love (love)! Love (love)!_**

**_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love?  
Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?_**

…Wait. Why did I think about her?

I sighed and got up. My siblings would probably be everywhere with her and I'll be all alone. I don't care. I like being excluded from the "family". My siblings were actually my older brother Zack and my other two older brothers. They probably see me as someone who doesn't disserve to live. My step-sister would probably leave today to go to her own mother.

I glanced over at the clock and I was not surprised at all. 07:36 (7:36 AM). Wow, I'm totally going to school early. Please ignore the sarcasm. I'm just pissy today.

* * *

**Home Room: School **

As I opened the school doors I saw Kairi-Bitch. She was doing her slutty paperwork. Which I think contains her "clients" information. Like how much they would give her money for a 'round'. She would be worth half a penny, but why would anyone want to screw her? Not even blind, deaf, and dudes who can't feel, would want her, I'm sure. She looked up and glared like she knew what I was thinking. I passed her and flipped her off.

"Screw you, Disease Filled Kairi-Bitch." I cursed her. She looked a bit shocked and I felt so smug. That felt great. _'Get near my man again, I'll kill you. I mean it Kairi-Bitch.'_ I thought violently. I meant it too.

* * *

I smiled and sat down in front of Tidus. That small fight with Kairi-Bitch made me slightly happier.

"Hello Sora-Love," Tidus whispered seductively behind me in my ear.

I smirked. So Tidus wanted to play again, did he?

"Hey Lover," I greeted, turning around and grasping his chin. I brought my lips closer to his and stared in his eyes. I made sure we didn't kiss.

Yes, we did do this a lot. But we weren't interest in each other at all. We just did this because we are bored. We started off with "Footsies" and then it just went on and on, when we first met, and then it came here over time. It was pretty fun hitting on him.

"You guys are gay?" A voice behind me asked. I turned my head back and stared at the girl in front of me. "No," I answered. "I'm bi and he's straight."

"Then why are guys doing this?" She asked confused.

Tidus used his arms to bring my neck back and I moved back. The damn desk got in the way but I think she knew Tidus wanted me on his lap. "Because he's my Little Lover Boy," Tidus answered.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her. She blinked but then turned back to talk to her near-by friends.

"You're mine, Sora," Tidus bit my ear a little. I blushed and squirmed. This was reminding me of Riku and—did we really do that?! I pulled back and rested my head on the table.

Oh God. We did, didn't we? I actually sucked his… oh my God! He was so big, too and, and… Oh My GOD! Will this ruin what we have? Will I have to do that again and again? Oh no.

I felt Tidus put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. I lifted my head and turned back. He looked a little smug. "Why are you so red, Baby Virgin Sora?"

"I'm not red," I moaned embarrassed. Little flashbacks were going around my head and I didn't like it all. Oh God… Riku sounded so hot!

_

* * *

(1): Actually it was originally sang by David Bowei (?) and Queen. _


End file.
